


Patient Love

by phlebotinxm



Series: All the way to Perthshire [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 06, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Pregnancy, Seriously don't read this if you haven't seen season 6, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, possible ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: Knowing that Jemma had married him when he’d been asleep somewhere in space felt weird. In a way, Fitz supposed that it was weird to be jealous of himself, but he couldn’t help the pang in his chest every time he looked down at Jemma’s hands and saw a ring he didn’t remember sliding there.But after defeating yet another alien threat and returning to the Lighthouse, realizing that for the first time in what felt like forever that no life threatening events were lurking around the corners of their base, Fitz realized that it was something he could actually fix.Post seasons 6 (& 7). Fitzsimmons finally get their happy ending.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: All the way to Perthshire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822012
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. What was planned (and what wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyoneeee! I'm back with yet another Fitzsimmons fanfic, because it seems like I just can't stop with these two. I'll let you decide if it's a good thing or not... 
> 
> Anyway! I've had this in my mind for the past two days, and I really wanted to write it and get to post the first chapter at least before the season 7 premiere. I think there will be one additional chapter, and maybe an epilogue, but we'll see about that. 
> 
> This is my personal take on the ending of the show, and how Fitzsimmons could eventually leave SHIELD and get to their quiet little cottage in Perthshire. 
> 
> The title is from the song "Patient Love" from Passenger, just because it's in my Fitzsimmons playlist in Spotify aaaand because I'm the worst at titles. Some things never change!
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd and English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes in my text. please let me know if you liked it, it would mean a lot! xx

Knowing that Jemma had married him when he’d been asleep somewhere in space felt weird. In a way, Fitz supposed that it was weird to be jealous of himself, but he couldn’t help the pang in his chest every time he looked down at Jemma’s hands and saw a ring he didn’t remember sliding there. There were a lot of things he’d missed, and the way Daisy avoided his gaze or the way Mack looked at him sadly made him sad, too. He’d heard about what he’d done, about the Doctor and about his death, but it was something else to face the consequences of it all. Him and Daisy had talked, afterwards. When it didn’t solve everything, it was nice to know that she didn’t blame the “current” him for things he’d never done, even if she needed time to get used to the idea of him around her again. It hurt, when all he wanted to do was hug her tight and tell her how much he’d missed her even if he’d only been asleep for a year. Then, when it came to Coulson, the hole in his chest was only made deeper when he thought about the man. He hadn’t been here for his last days, and he’d never get this back. Not even with the super new and advanced LMD that had all of the original Coulson’s memories who’d helped them defeat the Chronicoms.

But after defeating yet another alien threat and returning to the Lighthouse, realizing that for the first time in what felt like forever that no life threatening events were lurking around the corners of their base, Fitz realized that there was one thing he could actually fix. Throwing a glance at Jemma’s hands as she talked to Daisy and LMD Coulson (he should really get used to calling him Coulson, no matter how weird it felt), Fitz left the room quietly to find the only person he hadn’t apologized to yet. When he couldn’t apologize properly for his past (future?) self’s actions, he’d tried to make amends as much as he could with everyone. But there was one thing, or rather person, whom he hadn’t talked to since they’d fought a few weeks back. The entire war against the Chronicoms had exhausted everyone mentally and physically, so Fitz knew precisely where to look for when he walked towards the residential area of the Lighthouse. As much as he missed the Playground, there was something nice about the Lighthouse. Maybe it was because he’d never known it in the future, never actually seen the way people lived in it surrounded by alien threats, but he quite liked the living quarters. Of course he had one of the biggest since he and Jemma were officially together, but he’d seen the other ones and loved them just as much. No matter what, wherever Jemma went was home to him.

Arriving in front of the quarters he was looking for, Fitz raised his fist to knock on the door. Waiting for an audible confirmation that he could enter, he slipped inside quietly. Deke was sitting crossed legged on his bed, looking surprised to see him of all people as Fitz closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

“Fitz?” Deke asked, a little numbly.  
“Hey, Deke. Got a moment?”

The other man nodded, and Fitz felt comfortable enough to sit at the desk not far from the bed, pulling the chair so that he was facing his grandson. The timeline and future story were still quite confused in his mind, and to be quite honest with himself Fitz hadn’t really stopped to think about Deke, and what it meant for him and Jemma. When he’d asked her, before this entire Chronicom mess, she’d described Deke as the proof that they were invincible. Now however, he realized that it was also a little more than that. They had a grandson, someone who was a part of their family and was pushed into the world by their own daughter. Fitz had realized as soon as the words left his mouth that he’d been too hard on Deke when he’d fought with him, irritation leaving no place for rationalisation, but Deke had been by their side from the beginning for the Chronicom war to the very end. He’d never once doubted the team who hadn’t trust him enough to tell him that his own grandparent had died, and he’d been a valuable asset for the entire ride, too.

“I’m sorry” Fitz finally said, looking at him in the eyes. “For what I said, all those weeks ago. For being… Mean.”

Deke’s eyes betrayed his surprise. Fitz hadn’t really asked how his past (future?) self and Deke got along, but by the happy smiles on Jemma’s face and the hopeful look on Deke’s when they’d talked, he figured the other vision of himself hadn’t been tender on him either.

“Thank you?” Deke replied, wary. “That’s… actually nice of you to say.”  
“I figured the other version of me had done some messed up things with you, too” Fitz added, “so I bet he hasn’t apologized for his actions, either. But I also owe you an apology for how I treated you, after that. You didn’t deserve what I said.”

Deke huffed, shoulders reflexively going up in a defense mechanism Fitz recognized immediately. It was weird, to see someone with the same habits from the outside. He wondered what kind of other things Deke had picked up from his side of the family, and which one he’d gotten from Jemma’s.

“I kind of did though” Deke admitted, looking down at his hands resting on his crossed legs. “Stealing SHIELD’s tech? Making money out of it? That was very, very uncool.”  
“It kinda was” Fitz admitted in a whisper.  
“But I really wanted… I just wanted to do something, you know?” Deke kept going, still not looking up. “I had no one, growing up. My mom… Well I suppose I can say this now, since time isn’t fixed and all. My mom died killed by a Kree when I was 9, and when my dad died… I was alone for a long time after that. I never got a family to take care of me, I never once had someone tell me they were proud of what I was becoming, unlike my mom before me. She had you guys, and I had… I just had myself.”

He took a deep breath, shaking his head self deprecatingly.

“When I created this company, people started to like me. Even if just for what I made, people actually listened to me. It felt good, and I never wanted it to stop.”

Fitz’s heart clenched in his chest. He wasn’t close to Deke, not really, but he couldn’t deny that he was family. For the first time in forever, they weren’t in immediate danger and they had time for themselves. And Fitz intended to spend time learning who his grandson was, even if he did seem a little weird.

“I won’t pretend to understand how the future was, Deke” Fitz sighed, resting his elbows on his thighs as he bent over slightly. “But you and I? We both got a second chance.”

He turned his head, looking around the place. Deke didn’t have much, apart from a few engineering books and a bunch of lemons and various snacks on his desk, and somehow Fitz felt like it was yet another proof that he didn’t feel like a part of the team. If he was to leave in the morning, he’d have nothing to leave behind.

“I’m not saying we’re gonna be best buddies” Fitz insisted, narrowing his eyes at him. “But I think we can try... I think we should start over.”

Deke’s face broke into a smile. “I’d like that, bobo.”  
“Ugh. Please just call me Fitz, alright?”  
“Alright… Fitz.”

Running a hand down his face, Fitz sat up straighter again.

“And I thought… I thought you could actually help me with something, now that we’ve been over the awkward family reunion part.”

Deke looked suspicious for a second. “Okay?”

“I wanna marry Jemma again.”

This time, Deke’s surprise was visible on his face.

“I didn’t really get to, since I was asleep in space” Fitz kept going, waving his hands around. “And, well. I kind of want to.”  
“That’s so cool” Deke said immediately, getting up. “I have tons of ideas. You know, I didn’t know you guys actually were my grandparents when I attended your wedding, so I feel like another one could actually be great for me too. Also Jemma wanted you in a kilt, so…”  
“Deke” Fitz stopped him immediately. “We’re not having a ceremony or anything. I wanna do it for the two of us.”  
“Oh.”  
“We already have the rings and everything. I just want….”  
“Something that’s yours” Deke finished, nodding. “I understand, I think. I can help with that.” He sat down again.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I mean, I’m not the one you should go to for relationship advices since my girlfriend turned out to be a psychopath and the girl I like barely tolerates me, but don’t you go ask robot Coulson or Mack. They’re even worse than I am.” He stopped, sighing. “But the whole castle in Scotland thing? I meant it.”

Fitz felt his lips stretch around a smile.

“Really?”  
“Yeah!” Deke nodded. “You’ll need to ask Mack for some vacation time, but… I guess you both deserve a break, don’t you think? After all, we’ve all just kind of saved the world again.”

Fitz could only agree. The entire team was worn out by the previous events, and they’d just saved the world from yet another threat. At this point, Coulson had even made a joke about them being a part of the unofficial Avengers team, and it was kind of true. When the Avengers had been busy fighting off Thanos around the galaxy, they’d fought an entire race of alien and won. They deserved some rest, all of them.

“That’d be… pretty amazing, actually” he finally told Deke. “Thank you.”  
“So you guys want that castle?” Deke asked, pulling out his phone from his jacket. “Cause I can totally buy you one.”  
“Maybe not an entire castle” Fitz immediately countered, raising his hands in warning. “Just… maybe rent a cottage or something like this? Something private, in Perthshire.”

The other man seemed happy enough to do so, eyes flickering to his phone screen as he started typing frantically. “You got it, man.”

“Hey, Deke?” Fitz eventually said as he got up to go talk to Mack. “Thank you, for doing this. It really means a lot.”

Deke looked up, surprise clear on his face once again. His face broke into a huge grin as he jumped to his feet, enveloping Fitz into an awkward hug that lasted long enough to make them both blush in embarrassment.

“I’m happy to” Deke finally said as he pulled back, eyes meeting Fitz’s. “Really. And it means a lot, that you uh… Came here. To see me.”

There was definitely a familiar awkwardness in the way Deke acted around people he cared about, something that Fitz recognized oh so well. It was almost like looking into a mirror as Deke stepped back, fumbling awkwardly with his hands. Fitz couldn’t help but grin, nodding as he stepped outside of the room and walked towards Mack’s office.

* * *

To no one’s surprise, Mack had been more than glad to grant Fitz and Simmons two whole weeks off. After a remark about Jemma and the other Fitz not having a proper honeymoon (which warmed Fitz’s heart, sue him), he’d signed their leave paper quickly and arranged for him to announce it to Jemma himself. Fitz still wanted it to be a surprise, something that came from him and no one else, and Mack had no objections. He figured the director would eventually warn the team, but he had no doubts that everyone would keep it secret. He’d been given a few days’ notice, which would leave time for Deke to arrange everything and for the entire team to breathe a little, too.

Getting Jemma on board was surprisingly easy. Fitz ignored the way his stomach clenched with butterflies as she simply nodded and started packing her backs, not once asking questions and trusting him blindly once again. They’d often had the opportunity to give their life for each other, and did so, but it always felt heart wrenchingly touching to see how much they trusted each other in their daily lives, too.

“Do I need to take a bathing suit?” Jemma asked as she packed, throwing him a glance.

Fitz was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard as he watched her pack, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She was so gorgeous it almost felt unreal sometimes, to know that he’d married her and that he’d get to wake up next to her for the rest of their days. If the bloody cosmos didn’t separate them once again.

“I don’t think you’ll need it” he admitted with a shrug. “But you can always take it if you want.”

She seemed to consider it for a while, before putting it back on her drawer.

“I’ll just swim naked then” she said, winking at him.  
“Jemma” he warned in a groan. “Don’t do this to me.”

Ever since they’d left space, they didn’t have much time to themselves. After being taken hostage by the chronicoms, escaping the alien threat on their way back to Earth and saving the world a couple of times, it wasn’t like they’d had any intimacy to begin with, apart from a few heated makeouts sessions in between life threatening events. For Fitz, it had been over a year and a half since he’d last held his wife, and that was without even adding the time they’d spent in the Framework. His stomach lurched as he thought about Aida, and the fact that before her, the only memory of intimacy he’d had was with Jemma and Jemma only. She’d taken this away from him as well, and he hated that he could remember every moment he’d spent with her as clearly as he remembered the ones he’d spent with Jemma.

“Fitz?” Jemma asked, sitting by his side on the bed.

He hadn’t realized he was lost in his thoughts, hands clenched on the bedding. Jemma put a reassuring hand on his arm, caressing the skin there with her thumb in a soothing movement.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

She’d been so patient with him from the moment they’d found each other in space. After admitting he’d died on her in their mind prison, there hadn’t been any secrets between the two of them, for which he was very grateful. But he still felt like he didn’t deserve any of it.

“I just… I was thinking about Ophelia” he admitted in a strangled voice.

He could feel the way Jemma tensed, even if she tried to repress it. “What about her?” she asked instead, voice calm.

“I just… I hate that I remember her” he admitted, pushing his face against Jemma’s shoulder, inhaling her sweet and flowery scent as he did so. “for me, the Framework wasn’t that long ago. Afterwards, I spent six month locked up and all I could think about was you, and how to find you. But she was still there, at the back of my mind.”

Jemma’s fingers plunged in his curls as she scratched his scalp lightly, something she knew he liked and relaxed him.

“Before her, before the Framework” he kept going “There was only you. All my memories of love and sex and intimacy, they were linked to you. Now, I’ve got Ophelia. It wasn’t anything like what we’ve got, just… a very pale comparison, but it’s still in my mind. I hate that I have that.”  
“Oh, Fitz” Jemma whispered, squeezing him a little tighter. “You know she’s the one who put this in your head, right? It’s not your fault. You never wanted that.”  
“But I wanted… I wanted a world in which my father was proud of me, and she knew that. And that world… that world didn’t have you in it. How could any version of me even stomach the idea of not having you by my side?”

Jemma let out a strangled noise at this, pushing a finger under his chin to raise his head and kiss him deeply. The way their lips moved against each other were clear reminder of their desperation as there was no finesse and romance in the kiss. But they kissed until their breaths were short, and finally Jemma pushed her forehead against Fitz’s when they parted.

“I’m so sorry” she said in a whisper. “I know you still blame yourself for the Framework, for Aida, for everything. But I can’t even begin to comprehend what it must have been like to find yourself alone, locked up in a prison right after all of this.”

She took a deep breath, realizing she was shaking a little. She closed her eyes, rubbing the tip of her nose against Fitz’s as their breaths mingled.

“When we woke up in the future… I felt like a part of me had been ripped off. Waking up without you after the Framework was the hardest thing I had to go though, because after all we’d seen and lived through in this Hellish universe, all I wanted was for you to never let me go. I craved you, your arms and your presence so much.”  
“Jemma” Fitz sobbed, circling her hips with his arms as he pulled her closer, allowing her to straddle him. “I’m so sorry.”  
“I got you back” she kept going, her arms locked around his neck as she spoke against the skin of his cheek “or at least a harder, older version of you. I love you, Fitz, and I love all of you. But six months in the prison and almost 80 years in space change a man, and I didn’t realize it until it was too late. I’m not blaming him, or you, but we should… We should have talked about all of it, before. Like we did in that mind prison.”

He nodded immediately. Fitz knew the outcome of him closing himself off, and there was no way he’d risk hurting Jemma or the team ever again. He wouldn't be able to face himself after that, the memory of him shooting her in the Framework way too fresh in his mind.

“I never want to keep anything from you, ever again” he said, closing his eyes to fight his tears. “I promise.”  
Jemma’s hand went back to petting his hair, and he felt her hum. “I know. I promise, too.”

They stayed like this for a while, probably longer than they should have considering the things they still had to do before leaving in the morning. But neither of them wanted to let go, and for a while they just kept holding each other close, pretending the outside world didn’t exist.

* * *

“Hey, Fitz.”

Fitz froze in the middle of the doorway, fingers tightening on the handle of the bag he was holding.

“Hey, Daisy” he said as he turned around slowly, wary.

She stood a handful of feet away from him, her hands clasped together as she rocked her weight from one foot to the other. The discomfort was obvious on her face, and Fitz was pretty sure his was an exact match.

“I just wanted to wish you a good trip.” she said, creeping a little closer. She opened her palm, revealing a USB key, that she held towards him. “I thought… I made this for you. Mack filmed, the wedding I mean. I know... “ she stopped, frowning. “I know this is all difficult, for you. And I thought… I know what you’re gonna do. Deke told me. I thought it could be a good thing for you to have this, still.”

Taking the USB key gently, Fitz nodded. His throat was tight, and he had to swallow a few times to be able to answer.

“Thank you” he said. “I know… I know it must be hard, for you, to talk to me.”  
Daisy forced a small smile. “Yeah, well. You’re not… You’re not him, even if you are. This is all very confusing, but I know you’re not the one who...”  
“Yeah” Fitz finished lamely. “I’m sorry. I know I’ve said this before but… I am. I woke up after missing a year of my life, and I come back to all the bad things other me did. It’s a little too much, sometimes.”  
“Which is why you wanted to go away for a little while, with Simmons.”

He nodded.

“Yeah. I haven’t missed much, but I’ve missed so much still. It’s… I need something that will be ours, you know?”  
This time, Daisy’s smile was a little more sincere. “Yeah, I know. You guys deserve it, too.”

She seemed to hesitate for a while, before she opened her arms and hugged him close. Fitz felt himself tense at the touch, before relaxing when he realized that she felt comfortable enough to push her head against his shoulder and close her eyes.

“I miss you” she said quietly, before stepping back. “I miss you, Fitz. And… I really hope we’ll get to catch up, when you come back.”

Fitz smiled. “Me too.”

Deke had been very secretive when it came to the entire trip, which mean that Fitz himself had no idea where exactly in Perthshire they’d end up as they walked hand in hand into the jet. May had offered to take them with a secretive smile, and they’d both been too surprised to say anything. After hugging Yoyo, Mack, Daisy and Coulson goodbye, rolling their eyes at the way they fussed over the both of them, they’d thanked Deke again and stepped into the Quinjet. The flight to Scotland was short, and they fell asleep against each other for the better part. When May woke them, they both had a sore neck and stiff members, but their smiles were bigger than ever.

“This is it” May announced as the Quinjet landed. “This is the address Deke gave me. You should find your way from there.”  
“Are you sure?” Jemma said, ever so practical. “He didn’t give any more instructions?”  
“Jems” Fitz whispered, kissing her temple. “Trust him.”  
She scoffed in response. “Of course you would be the one to tell me to relax when it comes to Deke. How the tables have turned.”

May lowered the lamp with a smile, coming up to stand beside them.

“It’s gonna be great” she said, patting Fitz on the shoulder. “Have fun, you two, okay? I don’t wanna see your faces in two weeks.”

She pulled Jemma into a quick hug, whispering something in her ear that Fitz couldn’t quite hear. Then, she turned towards him and unexpectedly pulled him into a hug as well, handing him a set of keys before turning her heels around and going back into the cockpit.

“Right” Fitz said, a little confused as he looked at Jemma. “Shall we, then?”

Hand in hand, they left the Quinjet, only to find themselves on a stone pathway right in front of a beautiful meadow full of red poppies. It took them a little time to gather their surroundings, and as soon as the Quinjet was up in the sky again, they rotated on their axis to look around. On their right, they could see what looked like a small river, surrounded by big trees and even more fields spread all around them. They were right next to a road, and if Jemma squinted her eyes hard enough, she could see the beginning of a small town at its end. They quickly located the small cottage on their left, not too far from the river and right outside the poppies field, and Fitz couldn’t help but smile as his eyes landed on where they’d stay. When he’d been afraid that Deke would overdo (he had, after all, a flair for the dramatic), it was simply perfect. The small cottage looked old enough to be authentic but definitely renovated, and almost looked like something out of a children’s book. The orange brick walls were highlighted by stone roofing tiles in a victorian era style, but big windows gave it a more modern look. Fitz had no doubts he’d find the inside completely renovated and up to date for the two of them, and he silently sent a wave of gratitude towards his grandson.

“Fitz” Jemma whispered, squeezing his hand. As he looked down at her, Fitz could see the tears in her eyes as she looked at the cottage and its small garden, filled with flowers as well. “It’s beautiful.”  
Fitz smiled, never taking his eyes off of her. “Yeah, it really is.” He could feel his heart swell in his chest, and he didn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy.

The garden of the cottage was separated from the rest of the field with white wooden fences, and as they came closer, Fitz could decipher a swing in it, as well as a cosy romantic pavillon. A few meters away from the cottage stood an old grange, closed with a padlock. They followed the path leading them to the cottage, walking through the poppies with smiles on their faces, Jemma’s hand squeezing Fitz’s a little more firmly. When they arrived in front of the door, Fitz put their luggage on the floor just long enough to insert one of the keys May had given him into the lock, and opened the door.

“Oh my God” Jemma whispered as soon as she stepped inside.

They left their luggage in the entrance once they’d stepped inside and closed the door behind them, taking everything in. The cottage wasn’t big from the outside, but it looked extremely cosy once inside. The big windows were most definitely a new addition, and sunlight streamed through them, lightening up the room entirely. The ground floor was one big room from what they could see, combining a big living room and an open kitchen. On the wall opposite them was a chimney, carved into the stone red wall and surrounded by two big bookshelves filled with scientific books and reviews. Under one of the big windows had been installed a window seat with thick cushions, and the middle of the room was occupied by a big sofa and a wooden coffee table. A big flat screen TV sat on top of the chimney facing the sofa, and the other side of the room was filled with a classic but vintage kitchen. With a pastel blue fridge, vintage wooden sideboards and table as well as a build in stove, it was both incredibly modern and typically Scottish. Various flowers and other decorative touches had been put here and there, as well as a few fluffy rugs and even more pillows. Some thick blankets had been rolled and put on the couch, and Jemma felt her toes curl at the thought of curling up on the huge sofa next to Fitz when night came.

She shook her head in disbelief. “This is…”  
“Incredible” Fitz finished for her.

They both looked at each other before bursting into giggles, leaning into one another as they laughed.

“This is wonderful” Jemma said once again, looking around once more.

The brown wooden floor was too immaculate for them to keep their shoes on, and they both took them off as they walked around the place to explore.

“This is everything I could have ever dreamed of” Jemma mumbled almost to herself as she stroked the back of the couch with her hand. “A place like this, for the both of us. All that’s missing is a few pictures of us and the team, and this is exactly where I pictured our life one day.”  
Fitz felt his stomach clench pleasantly. “Me too” he whispered.

They eventually realized that the ground floor also included a small toilet, as well as a closet big enough for the two of them to hang more clothes than they had combined. With an excited giggle, Jemma caught Fitz’s hand in hers as she walked up the stairs, leading them to the first and only floor of the house. There, they found themselves in a small corridor leading them to 4 different rooms. The closest to the stairs was a bathroom, and Jemma’s breath caught as she laid eyes on the big bathtub. The bathroom was covered in tongue and groove panelling in greenish blue shade, contrasting with the white bathtub, shower on the opposite side, sink and toilet. Towels as well as various beauty products had been disposed on one of the small tables next to the sink, and Jemma felt her lips stretch into a smile.

“I can think of so many different ways for us to enjoy this bathtub” she whispered as she turned around in Fitz’s embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

The door right next to the bathroom led to a master bedroom, and Fitz couldn’t help but smile as he caught sight of the exposed wood and beamed ceiling. His mum used to have the exact same one in her own bedroom, and he remembered loving it as a child. The wooden floor matched the beams, and the room was rather small as filled with a gigantic double bed, two nightstands and a wardrobe. It didn’t feel crowded though, just the right amount of cosy like the rest of the place so far. Jemma sighed happily as she curled her toes in the carpet by the side of the bed, caressing the pillows and sheets with the tip of her fingers. Fitz couldn’t help but join her, entwining their fingers on the soft linen as he kissed the top of her head, enjoying the simple moment.

“Wanna see the rest?” Jemma eventually asked after a couple of minutes of enjoying their embrace, hearts beating as one.  
“Lead the way, wife.”

The third door, right in front of the main bedroom, led to a vast office that had been turned into what resembled a lab. A lot bigger than the bedroom, it had a wooden desk as well as a small shelf filled with scientific reviews tucked in the corner of the room, when the rest had been turned into a home lab. Fitz was almost entirely sure that there was a holographic table as well. Deke really did think about everything, even if it did include them working during their vacations. Maybe he’d figured they’d miss their lab at some point, which was most likely to happen. After all, they had never really been away for so long, just the two of them. Just as they closed the door, Jemma noted the small stuffed monkey propped by the window, and smiled.

Finally, they opened the fourth and last door, and both their breaths stuck in their throat as they laid eyes inside. There was no mistaking the fact that it had been converted in a child’s room. The white wooden floor covered with colorful rugs contrasted with the wood beamed ceiling, matching the ones in the master bedroom. There was a rocking chair by the window, covered with a blanket and matching pillows, and a round crib against the wall not too far from it. The light green tone of the room matched the hints of brown from the wood of the crib as well as small cabinet serving as a changing table. Fresh flowers had been disposed next to children’s book on a little shelf, and Fitz immediately spotted a play mat surrounded by cushions on the floor as well as a toy's chest.

“They’re scientific books” Jemma whispered as she approached the shelf, caressing the spine of one of the books with the tip of her finger. “They’re scientific books for children. One of them is about astronomy, too.”

Fitz had no idea what to reply to that. His throat felt unusually tight since he’d stepped into the room, and he didn’t know if he was ready to put a word on the feelings going through his mind at the moment. As he looked at Jemma walk around the room, touching every baby related item with a pensive look on her face, he felt his stomach clench with something he’d never really considered seriously before. Of course he’d thought about having kids with Jemma, and more than once. Even before he’d asked her to marry him (twice, apparently), he’d realized that there was no one else in the world he’d rather have children with. Jemma knew him, understood him entirely and he loved her in a way he’d never loved anyone. But their jobs were dangerous, and so was their life in consequence. But now that they stood there, in the middle of a child’s room in a small cottage in Scotland, he realized how much he craved it.

“We should get the bags” Jemma said finally, turning around to look at him. She swallowed and forced herself to smile, but Fitz could feel that something was left unsaid as they left the room, closing the door behind them. As they walked down the stairs, he squeezed her hand in his with an assurance he didn’t know he had.

* * *

Deke had left them a note on the kitchen table.

_“Hey Nana, Bobo._

_I hope you liked the cottage I found, because it’s officially yours, legally and all. Daisy helped me with that, so you are now the official owners of the FitzSimmons cottage. The set of keys May gave you is the only one I made, so you might wanna get a few others done in town. I’m sure you’ve looked around already, but Perth is twenty minutes away by car from where you are. You’ll find one in the grange, she’s not in the best shape but I’m sure Fitz will be able to work on her a little. The keys to the grange are in the little box on the table on your right as you walk into the house._

_I’m sure you know, but the city’s well known for its restaurants, so you guys might actually have the time to properly go on a date for once. Daisy told me about that time you guys FINALLY planned something only to end up stuck in the lab again, so… go wild. I filled the fridge for at least a week, and Jemma, Daisy and Elena told me to tell you that the right nightstand in the masters’ bedroom had been filled with whatever you talked about. I’m not sure I want to know. Fitz, you’ll find something in yours as well, on the left side of the bed._

_I hope you’ll get your post wedding yeehaw, at last. You saved the world, you guys sort of deserve it._

_Take care of each other,_

_Deke.”_

They stayed silent for a little while after that, looking at the note in Fitz’s hand in disbelief.

“The cottage’s ours?” Jemma eventually asked, looking around. The cosy living room seemed even more inviting as she laid eyes on the small familiar touches -a blanket she initially had in the Playground thrown on the couch, a few framed photos of the team and themselves; and she realized that the team had planned this entirely in the small period of time they’d had before they left. 

Fitz nodded, quite numbly as well.“Yeah. I didn’t… I promise that wasn’t exactly what I planned.”

Jemma seemed amused as she turned around to face him, hands on her hips.

“And what exactly were you planning, Leopold Fitz? Because so far, I feel like I’m just as lost as you are, and here I thought you’d learned from the best when it came to planning things.”  
Fitz huffed, slightly hurt. "I did plan a few things, thank you very much." He gestured around, eyes a little wide. "But I didn't think Deke would actually buy us a cottage."

His wife smiled.

"It's quite nice, though, isn't it?" She finally asked, crossing her arms on her chest pensively. "The cottage, but also his intentions."  
"It is" Fitz admitted. "It's also a very nice cottage, and I do really wanna see the car now."  
"Of course you do."

Jemma crossed the few centimeters between them with an assured step, arms open as she snuggled against her husband's chest with a sigh.

"You still haven't told me what your original intentions were" she remarked.

Fitz wrapped her in a hug, pushing his face against the side of her head. She could feel him nuzzle his hair as he inhaled, the steady rhythm of his heart beating against her own chest.

"I wanted us to have a honeymoon" he confessed. "I wasn't… I wasn't there for our own wedding, and I'll never get this back. But I figured that maybe, we could have something that is ours."

Jemma pulled back just enough to be able to look at him in the eyes. His baby blues bore into hers as she swallowed back her emotions as best as she could.

"Fitz… This is a wonderful idea."

She could feel him relax immediately in her embrace, and smiled.

"I also figured" he kept going quickly, looking a little sheepish "that we could maybe… renew our vows? I'd love… I'd really like to have a wedding, even if it's just the two of us here. I understand if you don't want to, but—"  
"I'd love that" Jemma immediately interrupted him. "Fitz, I'd love that. Marrying the man I love, twice? This is everything I could have ever hoped for. Of course I'll marry you again."

She got up on her tip toes to kiss him softly, their mouths parting in a longing kiss. For the first time in what felt like forever, it was just the two of them, with no one to interrupt or world to save. Jemma could feel herself grow weak in the knees when Fitz nibbled at her lower lip, sucking it between his as his tongue traced the tip of hers.

"Fitz" she sighed, pulling back to take a deep breath.

He chased her lips for a second, and she shivered at the sight.

"We should unpack" she said, pushing a steady hand against his chest. Under her palm, his heart was rushing like crazy. "And get settled. It's getting late, and I wanna enjoy the house a little before we christen the bed."  
"Is that a promise?" He asked, cheeky.  
"Go get the bags and we'll see about that."

Luckily for them, Deke had planned some storage in the entire house, and way more than they actually needed for two weeks. As they emptied the content of their suitcases in the wardrobe of the main bedroom, Fitz sat down on the left side of the bed to open the drawer of his nightstand.

"Oh Lord" He groaned as soon as he saw its content, pushing his head in his hands.

As much as he was grateful for Deke and his kindness, he also felt like strangling him, at least just a little. There were various sorts of massage oils and lube in the drawer, as well as a few other things he shouldn't have received from his own grandson. He could see a cock ring and a vibrator amongst the lube bottles, and he closed the drawer shut with a sigh.

"Judging by the redness of your face" Jemma teased as she came sit next to him, putting her hand on his knee "I guess Deke _really_ wanted us to enjoy this time alone."  
"Please stop talking about our grandson when referring to our sex life" Fitz begged as Jemma laughed. "What's in yours, then? Deke said the girls put some things in yours as well."

Jemma immediately shrugged it off.

"Not sex related things, or at least not directly. Dont' worry, we've got plenty to do with your drawer alone."

He threw her a pointed look, which she returned.

"Is it… Secret?" He asked, mentioning at her drawer with his chin. "Is that why you're being so secretive about it?"  
"It's not. You can look, if you want."  
"Do you want me to look?"

Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Fitz. Just open the damn drawer."

He eventually got up, walking around the bed to open the drawer slowly. At first, his only reaction was to frown as he laid eyes on its content, before it hit him.

"Contraceptive pills and condoms" he said, looking back up at Jemma. "But… you've got an IUD."

At this, she bit her lower lip.

"Jemma" Fitz asked again. "You do have an IUD, right?"  
"I had one" she replied quickly. "I had to take it off, after the entire monolith story. I guess these things aren't made to last in various timelines, or maybe my body just didn't adjust to the future. I had to take it off after we came back, because my hormone levels were off the charts and I was seriously feeling unwell."

Closing the drawer shut, Fitz came back to sit beside her again, taking her hand in his.

"So you took the pill?" He asked. "Doesn't it makes you sick? I remember the Academy, your periods were the worst."

At this, Jemma couldn't help but smile. Fitz was a grumpy nerd back at the Academy, and even after they'd started talking and became friends, he still had his moments that drove her absolutely crazy. But he'd always been extremely supportive of her whenever she felt sick to the point of missing classes when she had her period, and he'd actually been the one to convince her to take an appointment with a gynecologist outside of the campus, insisting that the one they had obviously wasn't doing her job thoroughly if she still suffered like this. She remembered him bringing her tea and heating pads every time she was absolutely miserable, and she also remembered how supportive he'd been when she'd wondered if getting an IUD was worth it.

"It does" she nodded. "Which is why I didn't take it. Somehow my periods haven't been that awful lately, which is why I didn't take the pill, but I still needed a contraceptive. I mean, it's not like we had any time to do anything really serious besides our wedding night at the time, but I wouldn't risk anything. Not when the loop wasn't broken, and you were…"  
"Locked up" he finished for her. "Yeah, I see where your point is. So condoms it is, then."

Once again, she bit the inside of her cheek. There was something she wasn't telling him, and he knew her enough to be able to tell.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

She stayed silent for a few seconds, before shaking her head.

"Nothing. I swear. Let's finish unpacking, yeah?"

Fitz didn't believe a word she said, but he didn't push. Instead, he pushed a kiss against her knuckles as they got up, leading them back to their suitcases to finish tidying it up a little bit.

* * *

They eventually found their way to the kitchen again after that, when Fitz's stomach rumbled loudly. After putting their now empty suitcases in the closet next to the living room, Jemma realized that the fridge had indeed been filled for a little while. Some of the cupboards had been filled with various ingredients like pastas and rice as well, and she soon found herself too tired to make anything complicated. When Fitz joined her in the kitchen to help, she simply asked him to fill a cooking pot with water as she took out a box of pastas.

"I don't feel like making anything complicated tonight" she confessed. "How do you feel about spaghettis?"

As soon as he was done filling the cooking pot with water and settling it on the stove, Fitz turned around and grabbed her waist, flushing their bodies together. Jemma's responded immediately, her skin burning where every inch of her body touched his. It felt like they hadn't had a moment to themselves for so long, and she couldn't wait to enjoy every single moment spent by her husband's side.

"I feel very good about everything as long as I'm with you" Fitz whispered against her forehead, pressing a kiss to it.  
Jemma chuckled against his torso "You think you're very smooth, don't you?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."

As soon as the water was boiling, Jemma put the spaghettis in it. Fitz had moved to push himself against her back, hands holding her hips as he followed each of her movement in the kitchen. They laughed like children when she had to walk towards the cupboard again to get tomato sauce, but he never once let go of her. Jemma couldn't even bring herself to care when she spilled a bit of sauce onto the pristine counter when he nipped at her lobe, and soon enough Fitz was getting the plates as Jemma drained the pastas.

"This is wonderful" Fitz said when they were seated on the big comfortable couch, the TV playing something they didn't even pay attention to in the background. They'd thrown a fluffy blanket over their legs, and sat on each side of the couch with their legs tangled. The domesticity of the scene made Fitz's skin tingle with goosebumps.  
"It isn't much" Jemma repeated, swallowing around her mouthful of spaghettis.  
Fitz rolled his eyes. "It's perfect." 

They ate their dinner in silence, throwing themselves glances over their plates. By the time they were done though, Jemma was shivering under Fitz's heated gaze. It had been so long that a simple look and a caress against the side of her leg made her insides twist in anticipation. Fitz seemed to understand though, because he got up swiftly to dispose of their plates (Jemma was pleased to realize that they had a dishwasher) and by the time he got back, his pupils were almost black with want. Without a word, she got up and caught his hand, leading them to the first floor and into their (their!) room. It was almost funny to see how they hovered around each other for a small moment before Jemma crashed their lips into a kiss. When she opened her mouth to let her tongue explore Fitz's lower lip, she was pleased to hear him moan loudly. She'd always loved how vocal Fitz was in bed, even if he very often had to stifle his cries and moans against her skin at the base. She didn't have a lot of boyfriends (didn't have the time, really) before him, but she'd always felt a bit awkward when men didn't voice their pleasure and merely groaned as they fucked her. Coupled with the fact that sex had been okay but _just_ okay before Fitz, it often led to her trying her hardest to make noises and fake most of the act. Fitz wasn't like that, and from the first time they'd slept together in Romania, he hadn't held anything back. Sometimes, the sounds and reactions she could get from him drove Jemma close to orgasm, and that was saying something.

"Jemma" Fitz whispered as they broke apart, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. "I wanna see you."

They didn't waste any more time, getting naked as quickly as they could. They'd had time to enjoy undressing each other slowly at the beginning of their relationship and whenever they felt like it, but need and want burned through their veins tonight. When Jemma threw herself on her back on the bed, Fitz was quick to follow as he crawled over her, finding her mouth again.

"Want you so much" he said as he bit her lower lip, finding a path down her collarbone. "You're so gorgeous, it's unreal."

Jemma let out a sigh of pleasure when his stubble grazed her breast, and it turned into a moan when he wasted no time in sucking her right nipple into his mouth. With his hand, he caressed and slightly pinched the other one, making her arch against the bed as the onslaught of sensations drove through her.

"Fitz" she whispered lovingly. "Oh, Fitz. Feels so good."

He always did have an obsession for her breasts, and she wasn't complaining. But her core was clenching with want, and she huffed in frustration when he slid his mouth on her other nipple, ignoring the way she squirmed underneath him.

"Fitz" she groaned. "Please."

Luckily for her, Fitz had always liked directions (and sometimes, orders) when it came to their sex life. He was more than happy to oblige most of the time, and she didn't miss the way his cock twitched whenever she took the reins. This time however, he obediently let go of her breast with a loud pop and sat back on his heals, looking down at her.

"You're so beautiful" he said, caressing the thighs framing his hips. Between them, his hard cock was standing proudly, red with want and wet at the tip. "I could spend days worshipping your body."

A shiver made its way down Jemma's body, and she could feel the way her pussy quivered at the idea. But there were more pressing matters to tend to first.

"Not tonight" she begged, looking down at his cock. "Please."  
"I know" he replied with a soft smile, hand coming down to rest against her hip. "But let me enjoy this first."

To demonstrate what he was talking about, he slid his hand from her hips to her core, pulling back just enough to allow his hand some movement. At the first touches of his fingertip against her, Jemma moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut. Fitz knew how to play her perfectly with his genius fingers, and she wasn't surprised when his thumb found her clit in no time. She was so wet it was dripping on the bed, anticipation as well as abstinence driving her crazy, and she didn't need to open her eyes to ear the soft gasp he let out. His thumb went from her clit to her hole to gather some wetness before going back up again, softly pushing against it with his warm digit.

"Fitz" she moaned, opening her eyes. He was looking down at his hand, cheeks flushed and lower lip between his teeth, and she could feel her legs turn to jelly at the sight. "Fitz, I want you."  
"Not before I get a taste, baby girl" he whispered with a rough voice, confidence dripping from his tone.

It wasn't very often that Fitz felt confident in his daily life. Mostly because of his father and the impact his words had on him when he was a child, he was always second guessing himself when it came to everything. When it came to sex though, and most importantly Jemma's pleasure, he'd soon learned that she went completely crazy when he was confident enough to take decisions. And his decisions often ended up with his head between her legs, much to both their pleasure. Letting go of her clit to slide down the bed, Fitz grabbed her thighs firmly to spread them open as he dived in. Jemma squeezed her abs to raise her head, biting the inside of her cheek at the wonderful sight of her husband's mouth hovering above her pussy. Then, finally, he put his mouth on her.

"Oh God" Jemma whispered, letting her head fall back on the bed. She tried to open her legs wider, arching her back to get him wherever she wanted as her hand came down to firmly grab his curls.

Fitz was used to the reaction, going lax in her grip to let her lead him. There were times when he liked to tease her, drive her mad while testing her reactions, but tonight they were both too on edge for this. Unsurprisingly, she led him right to her clit, and he smiled against her folds. Her wetness was coating his chin and lips, and he felt dizzy with the smell of her arousal. He'd missed this so much it almost physically hurt, and couldn't help but let out a moan of his own when she tightened her grip in his hair as he teased her clit with the tip of his tongue. He knew exactly what drove her mad, and he dutifully applied all of his knowledge to make her see stars. He alternated between tiny licks and suckles on her bundle of nerves until her thighs were shaking around him, before he brought his hand to the mix and gently pushed his two middle fingers in her. The angle was a little awkward for his wrist and he could feel his stubble rub against his palm like this, but he wouldn't have stopped for the world. The way Jemma moaned her assent was music to his ears, and soon her walls tightened against his digit, warning him that she was close to coming. Much to her dismay, he pulled back, wiping his lips and chin with the back of his hand and licking his fingers clean, crawling back on top of her.

"Wanna feel you come around me" he explained against her lips when she kissed him again, hard.  
"Then what are you waiting for?"

He had to pull back again to grab the condoms in her drawer, and they both giggled a little at the absurdity of the thing. They were married, and they had to use condoms for the very first time. Back when they'd slept together for the first time, they both knew they were clean of any STDs thanks to SHIELD's regular checkups, and Jemma had her IUD.

"Damn thing" Fitz mumbled as he sat back on his heels between her legs, struggling to open it.  
"Give it" Jemma chuckled.

Much to Fitz's pleasure, she had a bit of troubles opening it too. She managed, though, and he sucked in a breath when she took him in hand and applied it slowly. Jemma had been Fitz's first, which meant that he'd never had to put one before. It felt weirdly intimate to see her roll it down his cock though, and Fitz couldn't help but push two fingers under her chin to raise it and kiss her softly.

"Make love to me, Fitz" she demanded when they parted. Her big brown eyes bore into his and he couldn't help but steal yet another kiss, pushing her back on the bed slowly.

They both sucked in a breath when their naked bodies pressed against one another, Jemma's breasts pushing against the flat of Fitz's torso. His cock grazed the lips of her labia, and Fitz brought a shaky hand between their bodies to guide himself inside of her. The first push of him always felt like heaven for the both of them because of the familiar sensations, and the way their bellies tightened with pleasure immediately. Jemma adored the way Fitz always let out a low moan when he pushed to the hilt, his fingers digging in her thighs or the sheets beneath them. This time was no exception, and he barely muffled his moan against her mouth as he bottomed out, pubis grazing her clit and making her see stars already.

"God I've missed you" Fitz whispered in between tiny kisses, eyes fluttering shut as he rolled his hips.  
Jemma chuckled, breath short. "I've missed you, and this" she replied, one hand staying in his hair as the other one came down to grab his asscheek. "Come on, Fitz, fuck me."

The sensations were a little bit less intense with the condom, but neither of them cared very much. The sensations were still dizzying and extremely good, and when Fitz pulled back just enough to be able to slam back in, they both groaned in concert. Soon enough, Jemma was pounded into the soft mattress as they both moaned into each other's mouth. Their kisses were more tongue and teeth than anything else, but it was perfect. Each drag of Fitz's cock inside of her had Jemma whimper in pleasure, and every places where Fitz touched her felt on fire. He'd pushed one hand against the mattress to balance his weight while the other gripped her left thigh in a hard grip, and the angle of his trusts were perfect to stimulate every amazing places inside of her. They usually took a little more time when they made love, most often than not spending more time teasing each other than having penetrative sex, but this time they both craved each other too much. The proximity was maddening, and Jemma felt her body clench with pleasure quickly, her toes curling as she wrapped her legs higher around Fitz's hips, deepening his angle.

"Jemma" he groaned against her mouth, kissing her jaw before pushing his face in her neck. "Jemma, I'm…"  
"I'm so close" she whispered in reply, her fingers tightening in his curls. "I'm so close, Fitz, it feels so good."

It took Jemma a couple of more thrusts before she came, letting out a low moan as she tightened around him, thighs quivering and back aching off the bed. Keeping his thrusts steady through her orgasm, Fitz pushed himself on his hands again to gaze at her face, whimpering when their eyes locked.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, leaning down to steal a kiss as she slowly blinked the last remains of her pleasure away. "I love you so much."  
"Love you too" Jemma replied, smiling lazily. 

It didn't take much more for Fitz to come as well, his hips snapping forcefully a few more times before he whimpered, crashing his mouth against Jemma's to stifle his pleasure. His body went lax against her, and they took a moment to simply enjoy each other's company before Jemma pushed him off softly.

"You need to take off the condom" she explained in a yawn, stretching her naked body on the sheets.

Fitz's eyes roamed over the offered skin hungrily, and she chuckled.

"Come on, before it slips off. I'm not sleeping on the wet spot tonight."

Her sentence had the desire effect, and with a groan, Fitz rolled away and out of bed. When he looked around for a second, confused, he finally realized where they were.

"I'm so used to have a bathroom adjacent to the room" he grumbled with a sigh, grabbing his boxers briefs from the floor to wipe some of the wetness between his legs after disposing of the condom.  
With another yawn, Jemma nodded. "Yeah, me too. This is gonna take some time getting used to, I guess."

Fitz quickly left the room to disappear in the bathroom, where he cleaned himself up a little bit and brushed his teeth.He was amused to realize that Jemma had already put all of their toiletries on the sink and in the wall cupboard above it, but secretly grateful that he didn't have to go through all of his items to find his toothbrush. When he came back to the bedroom, Jemma slipped past him with a kiss against his lips as she took the bathroom and closed the door behind her to prepare for the night as well. Fitz walked up to the bed, changing the top sheets that were a little wet and putting them away before rolling under the covers with a pleased sigh. The exposed beams were visible even in the dark with the rays of the moon bathing the room in a soft light, and he couldn't help but smile as he heard Jemma hum to herself as she moved in the bathroom.

"I have to say" she said when she came back, closing the bedroom door behind her. "It feels good to be just the two of us. I know I've said it before, and it probably sounds a bit awful, but I was looking forward to spending some time with you without Mack and Yoyo or even Daisy teasing us every time we sat a little closer than usual in the Zephyr."

Fitz chuckled, moving away from the middle of the bed to make room for her as she slid under the covers. Immediately, they migrated towards one another again, warm and exhausted bodies connecting as they cuddled. Fitz kissed her temple softly as she rolled over, presenting her back for him to cuddle her as they usually did at night.

"So, you wanna get another IUD?" Fitz asked against the back of her head as he spooned her. "I know there's something you didn't tell me when it comes to the whole contraceptive problem."

Contrary to what he could have expected, Jemma didn't tense against him. Her fingers kept stroking his hand, currently spread on her stomach. Eventually, she squirmed against him so that she could face him, tangling their legs together.

"It's not exactly that" she said, fingers coming up to cradle his face, thumb caressing the side of his jaw.  
"What is it, then?"

Her eyes were still fixated into his, brown shining with something he couldn't quite decipher.

"Something I wanted to talk to you about. Before…"  
"Before I died. Funny how that happens a lot, lately."

She smacked him in the arm lightly.

"I told you. Don't joke about that!"  
"Sorry, sorry. I'm listening, I promise."

She sighed, wriggling a little bit to get more comfortable. Her thigh grazed his soft member and he let out a breath, giving her a warning look.

"Sorry" she said, not feeling sorry at all. "It's just… This is a conversation I've never had with the _other_ you, and I don't know how you'll react."  
He smiled. "Well. I do feel stubbornly happy about that, and you won't take that away from me."  
"You're such a child."  
"You're the one who chose to marry me! Twice!"

Jemma couldn't help but giggle at that, kissing the tip of his nose.

"That I did. But that's not what I wanted to talk about, don't you distract me with your ridiculously handsome face."

He meant to open his mouth and reply, but she pushed her fingers against his lips in warning. Obediently, he nodded, and she smiled.

"Back before the Chronicoms, before Izel and your death… It was on our wedding night that I just realized how ridiculous it was, seeing you struggle with a condom when we never had to put one. Back then, we didn't know if the world could be saved yet and if the loop would eventually be broken. But all I could think about was the fact that I was there with you, and even if we didn't manage to break the loop, I knew I wanted that future to be with you."  
Fitz hummed. "So it took me being an idiot with the condom for you to realize you'd made the right choice when it came to our wedding? I'm glad I did that twice, then."

Jemma rolled her eyes.

"Would you please just listen to me until the very end?"

Fitz bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from speaking again. Jemma's hand found her way back in his hair, softly scratching his scalp with her fingernails just the way he liked. He sighed in contempt at the touch, and only then did she keep going.

"I knew I wanted to marry you a long time ago, Fitz. I knew you'd be in my life for a long time, and I told you before. You're my home, and I'll go wherever you go. But I want more than that."

A frown immediately distorted his face. She could see the slightest hint of panic in his blue eyes as he looked at her, searching for any clues of what she meant by that.

"What do you mean, more?"  
"I mean that I don't think I should get another IUD." She explained. "And I don't wanna take the pill either."  
Fitz shrugged, the movement made a little awkward by their position. "Well, it's your body Jem. We can stick to condoms, I'll get the hang of it. Eventually."

Jemma chuckled.

"No, Fitz. I don't wanna use condoms anymore, either."

He frowned in response, his fingers stopping their imaginary route on the skin of her hip. She could practically see the gears turn in his head when he replied.

"Yeah but then you'd probably get pregn… _Oh_."

He'd whispered the last part of his sentence, eyes widening as realization hit all at once. His fingers tightened on her hip, thumb brushing her lower belly slightly. Jemma felt herself grow anxious as he stared at her, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"You want a baby with me?" He eventually asked, breath short.

Tears were already forming in his eyes, and Jemma couldn't stop herself as she cradled his face with both hands this time, brushing away the wetness clinging to his waterline.

"Of course I want a baby with you, Fitz" she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. "You're my husband, the love of my life, and I want to have a family with you." She hesitated, a little unsure. "If you want it, that is."  
Fitz nodded firmly, his nose bumping into her cheek when he did. "Yes" he exclaimed, probably louder than he'd intended. "Yes, Jemma. Yes, I want that with you. So much."

This time, he was the one to crash their mouths together, kissing her passionately as he pushed her on her back, sliding between her spread legs that she hiked behind his back.

"I love you so much" he whispered against her lips, pulling back just enough to be able to look at her in the eyes. "I'm so happy."  
"I love you too" Jemma replied with a slightly wet smile, feeling herself grow emotional again. "I wanted to breach that subject after we'd saved the world, but the universe had it otherwise. I'm glad I waited, though."

Fitz chuckled, kissing both of her eyelids.

"I'm glad you waited, too."

He sighed, nuzzling at her throat slowly, kissing the slightly damp skin he could find there.

"But what about SHIELD?" He eventually asked. "If you get pregnant… We can't keep on going with the life we have there. We can't put our child in danger like that."  
Jemma hummed in consent, caressing his neck as she arched her back in his embrace. "Yeah, I know" she eventually replied. But haven't we given SHIELD enough already?"

Fitz pulled back, locking his eyes in hers as he realized what she meant.

"You want to quit."  
Jemma winced. "Maybe not quit entirely. We could… We could still help, from here, if they ever needed. Deke made sure we had a lab, and I'm not sure I could stand not working on anything anymore. But… maybe we could take a step back. Become consultants."

Fitz nodded, a serious expression taking place on his face immediately.

"Perth has a pretty good college" he said, looking at her. "I could… I could apply to teach there. I've always wanted to teach, one day. Never had the confidence back then, but I feel like I could probably enjoy it now."  
Jemma chuckled. "Fitz, that'd be… that'd be wonderful."  
"You could teach with me" he added, almost shyly. "I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to convince people that we actually do work well together."

This time, Jemma let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, I think we'd be able to convince them pretty easily." She caressed the side of his jaw with her thumb, still smiling. "Maybe not at first, you know? I feel like I'd rather enjoy working from home with you, at least until our child is old enough to go to school perhaps. SHIELD would still pay us quite enough to live comfortably, and when it wouldn't be the case anymore… I don't think getting hired to teach would be a problem."

She paused when she realized that Fitz was looking at her with a small smile curving the side of his lips, his eyes warm.

"What?"  
He shook his head. "Nothing. I just… I love you so much. And I can't believe you're already planning our future when we haven't made that baby yet."  
"Well you do know that I excel at preparation!" Jemma huffed, slapping him lightly on the shoulder. "It's not my fault I'm excited."  
"Consider me happy to know that you're excited to have a baby with me, because that's all that matters to me in this story." Fitz teased, kissing her as she pouted.

Jemma tightened her legs, bringing their bodies closer together in the process. Fitz let out a slight moan at that when their intimacies touched, and he when he opened the eyes he didn't remember closing, he couldn't help but laugh at Jemma's heated gaze.

"Of course I'm excited to have a baby with you you idiot" she said, rolling her hips slightly. "You're my husband, and I've thought about us having a child for years now."

Fitz blinked in surprise.

"Wait… You did?"  
She almost looked offended. "Of course I did. I love you, Fitz, and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life by your side the moment we first talked when we were 16. I never thought it'd be like this and that we'd end up married, but I'm so glad it is the case. So of course I thought about having your children, from the moment we started dating. For the first time in my life, I was in a relationship that was strong and made me happier than I'd ever been. I couldn't see myself spending a single moment of my life without you, and between all those times we saved the world or prevented cataclysmic events, I imagined what our life could look like if we ever had a normal one."

Fitz couldn't take his eyes off of her as she spoke, her hand caressing his stubble making him shiver from head to toes. Their proximity made his head spin, and not only because they were naked and entangled in each other, but also because it was the first time they'd talk about their future in such a realistic way. As much as they both loved their SHIELD family with all their heart, there was no way they'd ever stay in the team forever. Not if they wanted to have their own family, at least. Hearing Jemma talk about it with such ease made him more emotional than he'd ever thought, because even if he'd never doubted her love, they'd been through so much and lived such dramatic events that a perfect future with the woman he loved seemed almost too good to be true. But Jemma was right, they'd given their lives for SHIELD several times before, and they were more than ready to skip to the next chapter of their lives.

"I first thought about having a child with you when we looked for a place together" Fitz whispered. "Daisy was on the run, there was a new director and our entire world had changed in so little time yet I just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that it was real, the both of us. We were looking for a place to call home, a place where we wouldn't have to share a kitchen with the rest of the team, a place we could decorate the way we liked and a place where we wouldn't have to muffle our noises when we made love."

The smile Jemma offered at that was both sheepish and smug.

"And one night it just hit me, when you were browsing through places on your computer in bed, that maybe we should look for a two bedroom apartment if we ever had children."  
"Oh Fitz."

Jemma place her hand against the back of his neck to pull him towards her, kissing him softly on the mouth.

"I felt a little bit ashamed afterwards" he kept going with a snort. "Because it was so early in our relationship and I didn't even know if I was ready to be a father. But it was just so casual and natural, the way it came to me that night, that it got me thinking."  
"I thought about it too" Jemma admitted in a breath. "When we were looking for a place."  
Fitz bit the inside of his lip, an obvious sign of anxiety. "I even told Radcliffe, at some point, you know?"

No matter what had happened with the Framework afterwards, Radcliffe had been once like a father for Fitz. When Jemma was so often absent because of her new responsibilities, he'd often found himself confiding things to Radcliffe about their relationship and the fears he had when it came to it.

"What did he told you?" Jemma asked softly. She didn't press, didn't pity him either, and Fitz felt a surge of love as she proved to him once again that she knew him perfectly.  
"He told me he was sure we'd get to that at some point" Fitz replied sadly. "Said we were unbreakable."

Unable to reply to that, Jemma simply kissed him softly once more. When their lips parted, Fitz balanced his weight against Jemma's as he pinned her to the mattress, hiding his face in her neck.

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" He asked, voice muffled by her skin.  
Jemma smiled. "The very best."  
"How can you be sure?"

It took Jemma several moments to gather an answer, not because she wasn't actually sure, but mostly because she knew Fitz would not accept a simple answer. Alastair Fitz had left marks on his son, deep metaphorical angry marks in his heart as he'd stepped out of his life and even before as he'd repeated him again and again how worthless he was through his entire childhood. The 16 years old Fitz that she'd met used his knowledge as a defense mechanism because of him, and the 32 years old Fitz currently pressed against her gave everything for his friends and family because of the marks he'd left. Fitz's entire life had been ruled by his father, and the Framework had confirmed it. The idea of him being anything like his father had never occurred to Jemma, however, just like she never saw the Doctor when she looked at him.

"Because I know you, Leopold Fitz. I know how much you care, and I know the lengths you'd go to for the ones you love. Because I've been by your side day by day since we were 16, and never once have I thought you were capable of ever being as cold as your father. You're a good man, Fitz, and I love you. And I think it's safe to say that I'm smart enough to know who I want to be the father of my child, and I've never once doubted the fact that you were that man."

She felt him shag against him as soon as the words were out of her mouth, and she tightened her grip on his body. He was half crushing her with his weight, but she couldn't care less at this moment.

"I love you" he whispered again, kissing his way up to her mouth. "I love you so much, Jemma."  
"I love you too, Fitz."  
"I wanna be that man you admire so much" he whispered, uncertainty shining in his eyes. "I wanna be that father you already see."  
"And you will, Fitz. I have not a single doubt that you will."

Jemma didn't say a single thing when she felt his hand press against her belly as he embraced her from behind again after that, peppering her neck with kisses that made her shiver from head to toes, but she did hid a smile in her pillow when he linked their hands on her belly as they fell asleep.


	2. What wasn't planned (and what definitely was)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took them two weeks to figure out what they wanted to do for their second wedding. 
> 
> They eventually received a message from Mack at the end of the first week telling them that they should stay for two extra weeks (which meant the entire month in total) and that it wasn't up for discussion. With a wedding to plan, Jemma and Fitz agreed that they'd spend another week for themselves as planned, before worrying about their renewed vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!   
> I'm FINALLY back with the second (and last) chapter of this fanfic! I'm so sorry it took me a while to post, I had to go back to work and I also had to finish my thesis and have my oral exam afterwards. It was a rocky few months, but I'm now officially back! 
> 
> I hope you'll like this second chapter. You might have noticed that this work has been turned into a series, and I'm already working on the next published work of this series. Don't hesitate to subscribe to the series if you're interested in reading more of Fitz and Jemma's adventures in Perthshire!
> 
> As always, English it not my first language and I'm sorry for all the possible grammar mistakes. Please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought about this! xx

It took them two weeks to figure out what they wanted to do for their second wedding. It was mostly because they lazed around for the first time in what felt like forever for two days, leaving bed only for vital needs and having heated, languid and passionate sex on possibly every room of the house —except for the baby's room and the lab. On the third day of their vacation however, Jemma didn't roll over him like she'd done the days before and immediately started planning for the day, and Fitz couldn't help but smile as he watched his (soon to be, but already was) wife make plans for the rest of their week. They eventually received a message from Mack at the end of the first week telling them that they should stay for two extra weeks (which meant the entire month in total) and that it wasn't up for discussion. With a wedding to plan, Jemma and Fitz agreed that they'd spend another week for themselves as planned, before worrying about their renewed vows 

"Do you think we should invite our parents?" Jemma asked as they were eating breakfast at the end of the second week, swallowing around her mouthful thoughtfully. Her cheeks had found some colors again, her eyes shined brighter and Fitz's heart clenched with love whenever he looked at her. She looked so happy. "I think my dad would be happy to be there. But it's okay, if you want something for the two of us only." 

Fitz took some time to think about it. The reason why he was so sad about missing his own (first) wedding was the fact that he'd missed the last moments he could have spent with Coulson as he officiated it, and with his SHIELD family. This time, they could have the chance to do it with their own families, too. As the rest of the day and eventually dinner rolled around, he'd finally figured out what he wanted to do. 

"I think having our parents here would be great" he eventually said they sat at the table together, Jemma pouring them some red wine. "I miss my mom. And I know you miss your parents, too." 

It had been hard, at first, not to be able to tell their parents anything. They spent months without being able to contact them, and since the Playground had exploded, they barely had time to contact them. They'd been most wanted for a while, and it was too dangerous. Then they went to space, and they came back to the end of the world. Somehow, not calling their parents as soon as they'd been back was less painful than calling them and hearing their worried voices, and so they didn't. But if they wanted to leave SHIELD for good, and make a life for themselves here, those things would change. 

"I do miss them" Jemma admitted with a sad smile. "Especially my dad."

Fitz reached out to her above the table, grabbing her hand. "I know." 

Halfway through the meal, though, Fitz could see that something was bothering her. 

"What is it?" He asked, putting down his fork. "I know that look."

Jemma chuckled. "It's just… I was thinking about Deke." 

Fitz raised an eyebrow, mentioning for her to keep going. 

"I want to invite him, too. He's family, after all." 

She was staring at him, judging his reaction no doubt. 

"Okay" Fitz said, nodding. "Okay. We should invite him, too."

"Okay?" Jemma couldn't help but ask. "I thought… never-mind." 

Fitz made a face. 

"I know you told me the… other me didn't like him much" he sighed. "And honestly? There are times when I just want him to stop talking, more than anything in the world." 

Jemma snickered at that. 

"But he's our grandson." His hand tightened on Jemma's. "He's the son of our daughter, a daughter we'll never know but still lost." 

He swallowed with difficulty. They never talked about her, except in passing. They could see the way Deke ached to talk about her sometimes, or closed off when talking about the past (or future). But they couldn't ignore the fact that in another reality, they'd had a daughter that they loved more than anything in the world. A daughter they had raised in a post apocalyptic world, and who'd given birth to a boy who had to fight his way to survive. Fitz had once called Deke a work in progress, and he really was, but he was their family. 

"I know" Jemma replied. Her eyes were slightly wet, and he knew she was thinking about  _ her _ , too. "And I want him to know he's got more family than just us, too." 

Fitz snorted, bringing his glass of wine to his lips.

"Oh yeah. That's a situation I'm looking forward to explain. 'Mom, this is Deke. He's our grandson, because two years ago Jemma's been kidnapped and sent to the future where we discovered that the Earth had been quaked apart and that our future but also past versions of ourselves did try to change the future without managing it and had a daughter who eventually had a son, and said son followed us back to the present when I froze myself for 70 years and managed to bring Jemma and the team back.' This is gonna go well for sure."

Jemma smiled. "Well, I think you're doing a pretty good job at explaining it." 

Fitz rolled his eyes. 

"I can't wait to see your dad's face."

"Well, I can't wait to see his face when I tell him I'm getting married. Or rather, that I already am."

To his credit, Fitz didn't pale as much as she thought he would at that. It was still extremely funny to her, to see how much Fitz still feared her dad even after digging a hole through the universe and traveling through time to rescue her. Jemma had always been close to her dad, mostly because she and her mom never really had a very good relationship. Her mom was a doctor, fairly absent when she was a child, and she'd never been really maternal with Jemma anyway. Her father was the opposite though, and he always knew how important Fitz was for her even before they even got together. She remembered coming home to Sheffield one Christmas before even joining Coulson's team, and remembered the way her dad had asked about Fitz immediately. He'd never told her anything that day, but years later as Jemma called them for Christmas when Fitz and her had just gotten together, he'd told her how happy he was that they'd finally admitted their feelings to one another. Fitz had spent some weekends with her and her parents back in SciOps, just as she'd done with his mom, and she knew her parents had loved him from the start. She'd been surprised to see how well Fitz had been accepted by her mother, but she certainly hadn't been shocked when his father warmed up to him almost immediately. When he had been a little worried the first time Jemma came home with a "friend" from the Academy, he'd realized very early in their friendship that Fitz was the only one who could keep up with her intelligence, and how well they worked together. He'd never looked at Fitz the way he looked at Jemma's previous boyfriends, and even though they'd never had time to visit her parents (or Fitz's mom) after Fitz and her had gotten together, her parents were very happy for the both of them. Fitz's mom had been just as delighted when her son had announced the good news, and Jemma knew how excited and proud she would be to see her only son get married. 

"I don't have any problems with your dad" Fitz grumbled, taking a bite out of his food with a frown. "I thought he liked me." 

He didn't say, but she could feel the question in his sentence all the same. 

"He adores you, Fitz" Jemma replied with a shake of her head. "He's gonna be extremely happy for the both of us. I was just teasing." 

Charles Simmons had always known that his only daughter was special, and always encouraged her in her quest for knowledge and independence. He'd never once said anything about Jemma's boyfriends, even when she could see the disapproval rolling out of him in waves, and she'd always appreciated him for that. But she truly meant what she'd said to Fitz about him liking her future husband, because she'd never seen her dad talk about football with such passion than he did with him. Football was sacred for Mr Simmons, and when she'd seen him offer Fitz to watch some games with him even though they didn't support the same team, she'd known that Fitz had conquered his heart and was officially part of the family. And now, years later, Fitz was about to be in another, if not more official way. 

"Well I like him too" Fitz admitted with a smirk. "Even if he doesn't support Man U."

"Oh Fitz. Please don't start with football during our wedding ceremony, because as much as I love you and my father, I'll make you both leave until you've calmed down."

Fitz looked mildly offended at that. 

"You can't just throw away the groom on his wedding day!" he said.

"Oh I can, and I will." She replied. "After all, we're already officially and legally married thanks to Daisy. I could spend the entire ceremony alone if I wanted to, and I will want to if you start fighting my father on his love for Liverpool." 

The pout that Fitz offered her shouldn't have looked so cute. She giggled around her mouthful of food, and the rest of the dinner passed by quickly. It was only when Fitz was loading the dishwasher that Jemma came back to the topic. 

"Do you think your mom will be disappointed that we didn't get a church wedding?" She asked as she hugged him from behind, her arms tightening against his middle. From where her ear was pressed against his back, she could hear his steady heartbeat.

"No" Fitz replied, closing the dishwasher door with his foot not to move them too much, pushing his hands against the kitchen counter. In front of him, the kitchen window offered him the perfect view of their small garden plunged in the darkness of the night. "I think she'll be happy that we're getting married more than anything else, really." 

That remark made Jemma smile. Nora Fitz was a hell of a woman, having raised a genius son by her own after living with an abusive husband for years. Jemma loved the way Fitz talked about his mom with such passion and admiration, and even before they'd gotten together she had looked forward to meeting her. Nora had been incredibly nice every time she came with Fitz to visit, much to her son's embarrassment sometimes. She wasn't surprised at all when they'd gotten together, and often asked her son when they would eventually tie the knot and give her grandchildren. It never failed to make Fitz sigh, but Jemma secretly loved it. She'd been relieved when she'd accepted her with open arms the first time Fitz had introduced her to his mum, and Jemma was really proud to say that she had an incredibly tight relationship with Nora. She was Fitz's only family, and it would have broken both their hearts if she and Jemma didn't get along. 

"My dad will be the same, really" Jemma remarked. "I think he'll probably make around ten references to grandchildren the minute he will be there, making sure we pick up on the innuendos." 

Fitz laughed, unlacing her arms from around him just enough to be able to turn in her hold. When he flushed their bodies together again, he looked at his wife as she threw her arms around his neck, smiling. 

"Yeah, my mom will probably help with that too" he said, kissing the tip of Jemma's nose. "She's been bugging me with children for the past ten years, so now that she knows we're in a steady relationship there's no stopping her."

"Hmm, yeah. Hopefully the idea of a grandkid will satisfy them for the time being." 

Fitz huffed. 

"Maybe if that grandchildren wasn't Deke, yeah. But I'm sure they'll be tired of him in five minutes, after hearing about his obsession with lemons."

Jemma nudged him playfully. "Be nice."

"I am nice. I'm just saying, it'll take them a little time to get used to the idea of having a great grandson who's about the same age as their own kid. In the meantime, they'll ask about when we're planning on making that baby."

This time, Jemma wriggled her eyebrows, biting her lower lip suggestively. She turned them around so that her back was against the kitchen counter this time, Fitz's entire body pressing against hers in the most delicious way. 

"We definitely can't tell them we've been  _ actively _ trying to make that baby"

"Jemma" Fitz warned in a growl, his hands twitching around her hips. 

Jemma ignore his growl, getting on her tip toes to kiss him. There was no delicacy in the kiss as she opened her mouth to let his tongue in almost immediately, and she shivered at the way Fitz's fingers were now digging into her skin. She'd been wearing one of Fitz's shirt all day, something that usually drove him mad, tucked into a short skirt she hadn't worn in ages. After the initial two days of vacations they'd spent making love and touching each other whenever they could, they'd been too busy exploring the labs and discovering the house to keep on their crazy rhythm, even as they still occasionally made love at night. Fitz had fixed the car in four days, putting the last pieces together the very morning, and they were planning to go to town for a few things after the weekend had passed. But Jemma missed him already, and from what she could feel against her thigh, he missed her just as much.

"You haven't fucked me on the kitchen counter" Jemma remarked teasingly, breaking the kiss only to nip at the side of Fitz's throat.

Fitz let out a shuddering breath at that. "Jemma, fuck."

"That's the idea, yeah." 

With a growl, Fitz grabbed her thighs and pushed her on the counter, his mouth never leaving her clavicle even as the angle changed. This way, she was a little taller than him, and her thighs parted to make room for him. The counter was a little cold, contrasting with the fire running through her body, and Jemma let out a yelp of surprise when Fitz's fingers teased between her legs immediately. The soft cotton of her panties was already soaked with her want, and she mewled in Fitz's mouth when he found her clit even through the fabric. His mouth was back on hers, and soon Jemma felt her head spin with want and pleasure entwined as his clever fingers teased her through the cotton and his mouth never let go of hers. 

"Oh Fitz" she said as they parted, Fitz kissing her jaw then her neck, leaving a small bruise there. "Please." 

When he pulled back just enough for her to move, she wriggled on the counter to take off her knickers and threw them on the floor behind him. Fitz's gaze was dark as he looked at her skirt, his pants tented with want as well. He couldn't see her pussy from where he stood, not now that her skirt was covering her again, but the dark and primal need in his eyes made her shiver from head to toes. 

"We don't have lube here" he said in a sigh. 

After having sex again regularly in the first two days, Jemma had been a little sore after the first couple of rounds. Thankfully Deke's stash of various sex related items in Fitz's bedside table had come in handy, and lube had allowed them to keep on going safely. Jemma loved how cautious and careful Fitz always was when it came to sex, and for someone who'd never had experiences before her, he always surprised her by how open and genuine he was about the whole thing. He hadn't batted an eyelid when he'd found out that she kept a vibrator in her bedside table back in the Playground, and she hadn't been able to prevent herself from laughing in glee when he'd designed a little vibrating toy with various pressures and settings for her a few days after. That very night, when he'd fucked her slow and steady as he pressed it against her clit, giving her the most amazing and intense orgasm of her life, she'd realized how attentive Fitz was about her needs when it came to sex. She loved it, and yet he always surprised her with his genuine and selfless care for her in intimate moments. Her heart clenched with love as she looked into his eyes and smiled. 

"Maybe we don't need any?" She said as she kissed him slowly, running a hand down his back. "I want you so much, I don't wanna go upstairs." 

She was barely done with her sentence when she saw his eyes shine with a brand new idea. 

"Maybe we don't have to" he said, and before she could say anything else, caught her in his arms as he quickly walked towards the sofa. 

Jemma couldn't help but appreciate how much the double digit push ups he'd done in prison benefited their sexual life. The first time she'd seen his arms after the whole future disaster, she'd climbed on his lap almost immediately, and she wasn't shy to admit that she still loved it a lot. Obviously, she also adored whenever he carried her just like he was doing now. 

"Fitz" she chuckled as he laid her on the sofa, climbing in between her legs. "What—"

His mouth on hers, firm and demanding, made her forget whatever she wanted to say. She felt his fingers open her (his, really) shirt and he slid his free hand between her back and the couch, opening her bra. She smiled against his mouth, loving the way his engineer hands always knew perfectly what she needed, and all smile was lost in a moan when he slid down her body, pushed her bra up and sucked one of a nipple into his hot mouth. His other hand fondled the other one, massaging it firmly, and she let out a soft gasp at the action. 

"Little softer" she said, putting a hand above his, stilling his movements. He looked up at her questioningly, and she directed his next movements with care, concentrating on the hard numb of his nipple. "I'm a bit sore."

"Sorry" Fitz whispered, making sure to ease the way his fingers caressed her. 

As he sucked her nipple in his warm mouth again, she sighed with content at the treatment, relaxing against the couch. Eventually, she wriggled out of his grasp to sit up and take off her shirt and bra, and Fitz used the spare time to take off his own shirt. All three pieces of clothing found their way onto the floor, and when she leaned back against the couch again, Fitz's gaze caressed her with reverence. He soon found his way around the only piece of clothing she was still wearing, and Jemma quickly laid completely naked on the couch. After studying her for a little while with furrowed brows and a concentration she recognized from the lab, Fitz slid to his knees on the floor and made her turn around so that her hips stayed on the edge, right in front of his face. She should have felt incredibly exposed as he looked at her sex with want, her legs pushed on his shoulder, but she felt nothing but arousal. Before Fitz, she'd never felt this free and comfortable with sex, and it felt so good. 

After all this time, him using his mouth on her shouldn't turn her on that much. But it always did, and she never got tired of the sounds of appreciation he made when he did so. Her hands found his curls, as always, and soon enough Jemma was panting with pleasure as he sucked her clit in between his lips carefully. The tip of his middle fingers teased her entrance, and it didn't take long for him to find the spot that made her see stars inside of her as he continued licking at her just the way she liked best. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to release, and the thing that pushed her over the edge was the moment she looked down at him and saw that his free hand was moving inside of his own pants. She knew he liked going down on her more than anything, but every time she had the physical confirmation she couldn't help but feel a surge of pleasure run through her body. This time was no exception, and although she unfortunately couldn't see the way he fucked his own fist, she felt herself clench at the idea of him inside of her after that and she was gone. With a mewl, she let her body fall back against the back of the couch and came, body twitching with pleasure. 

"You look so gorgeous" Fitz whispered against her sex, kissing her clit delicately one last time before pulling back, admiring the way his fingers still moved slowly inside of her. "Think you're wet enough for me now?" 

She didn't reply verbally, pulling at his shoulder until he was almost crushing her with his weight as they stumbled on the couch so that they could both lie on it. Fitz was still wearing his pants, and Jemma did a quick job of opening his buttons and zipper and freeing his hard cock. She was too impatient for anything else, and Fitz barely had the time to push his jeans past his round ass before she reached down between their bodies and guided him inside of her. 

"Oh God" he groaned, looking at her with wide eyes. His jeans made his movements quite difficult, but he didn't have the will to pull back and take it off completely. "I'm never gonna get tired of this." He pushed himself on his hands, arms slightly shaking. "Are you feeling okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No" she replied immediately. "You feel good. I don't need lube, at least not now." 

This was all the confirmation he needed to start rutting inside of her. His movements were limited by the way they were entangled and his piece of clothing, but he made sure to alternate the rhythm of his trusts just the way she liked, making her sigh in pleasure. It was funny, in a way, to put his scientific studies to the test as he made love to his wife, alternating velocity and speed until she came apart in his arms. 

"Just… Maybe fifteen degrees higher?" Jemma asked after one of his deep movements, arranging her legs around his waist. "Same speed, just an angle problem." 

Fitz hummed his assent. With precision, he did was she asked, and was rewarded with a pitch moan. 

"Just like that" she said, a smile spreading on her face. "Feels so good."

"So tight" Fitz groaned in between thrusts, kissing the corner of her lips. "Not gonna last, Jemma." 

Her orgasm had made her clench deliciously around him, and her walls were too swollen and hot around him for him to keep on going like this. The proximity of her body heat, scent and the feeling of her pussy around him as well as her breasts against his torso was delicious. 

"Yes, Fitz" she whispered, one of her hands coming down to grab his ass as the other one held the back of his neck. "Put a baby in me." 

Fitz lost all sorts of rhythm as soon as the words were out of her mouth, letting out a small cry as his hips bucked, hard, and he came. She could feel him pulsing inside of her, and she moaned as her mouth found his again. Finally, he shagged against her as she stroked his hair, their tongues rolling in tandem as their bodies relaxed. 

"Well that was unexpected" he said as he pushed his face against the crook of her neck, resting his weight on her for a little while.

"Sorry" she mumbled, not feeling sorry at all.

"No you're not."

"No I'm not." 

After lazying around for a couple of minutes, Jemma's hand in his hair as he kissed the side of her neck, Fitz pulled back. Jemma laughed as he stumbled on the floor, butt naked and grunting as he tried to get off of his pants, managing once he was seated on the carpet. 

"We need to get more tissues once we go to town" he groaned as he used the last of them to clean up a little bit, gently cleaning Jemma as well. "And we really need to get a shower before bed." 

Jemma's heart did a weird flip as she heard him say this so casually. In two weeks away from the Lighthouse, she was a little scared to realize that she got used to this house and life a little bit too quickly. She missed working, and it took three days in total for them both to get tired of just lazying around and find their ways to the lab, but she loved everything else about this glimpse of their future. It was surprisingly easy to move around the house, place some of their personal belongings on the furnitures and pretend like nothing else besides those walls mattered. 

She eventually got up and followed him to the bathroom, laughing quietly when he slipped beside her in the shower stall and pushed his warm palms against her backside. They showered quite quickly, Fitz finishing before her and leaving the stall to brush his teeth and prepare to go to bed. She joined him after doing the same and taking care of her bladder, and as they fell asleep that night, Jemma rested her head against Fitz's heart and wondered how long it would take for them to create a whole new life. 

* * *

Neither Jemma nor Fitz anticipated how hard it would be to call their parents. 

They were both crying the moment they hung up the phone, both their families promising to be at their wedding the week after. After explaining to them that they were safe, that they were in Scotland for their vacation and that they'd gotten married before that (for which Mr Simmons threw a bigger fit than he did as Jemma called for the first time in almost a year) they made sure to call ahead and book hotel rooms in Perth. Unfortunately, the house didn't have a spare room except for the baby's, but thankfully the city offered quite a few accommodations. Both Fitz's mom and Jemma's parents would drive from Glasgow and Sheffield respectfully a few days after, which left them a few days to organize. Jemma then called Deke, who appeared more than surprised to be asked if he wanted to come for their second wedding.

_ "Are you sure?" _ He asked Jemma one more time into the phone.  _ "Because I'm pretty sure Fitz asked for something private, with just the two of you."  _

On the other side of the couch, Fitz rolled his eyes. 

"I'm sure" he said, loud enough for Jemma's phone to pick it up. "Really."

"We want you to meet our parents" Jemma admitted then, biting on her lower lip nervously. 

There was a silence at the other end of the receiver. Just as she started to worry, Deke's voice sliced through the silence again. 

_ "Really?"  _ He asked in apparent disbelief.

Jemma nodded immediately, even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah. They're your family, too. That is, if you want."

_ "Yes!" _ Deke exclaimed immediately.  _ "Yes, of course. I just… thank you. I'd love to."  _

Even Fitz was smiling a little when Jemma hung up.

* * *

Going to town in the car Fitz had renovated on the next Monday felt oddly domestic and comfortable, and Jemma couldn't help but put her hand on Fitz's knee as he drove them to Perth. Their eyes met when they stopped at a red light, and the wide and happy smile he threw her way made her heart clench. Outside, people walked the streets with dogs, friends and children, and as Fitz pulled over in the supermarket's parking, Jemma was hit in the face by how much she loved it here. There was no visible threat, no mission they had to go back to, and when she slid her hand in Fitz's as they walked inside of the supermarket, she realized that her shoulders hadn't felt that relaxed in as long as she could remember. 

"I should grab a trolley" Fitz remarked when they stepped inside, letting go of her hand to do so. 

She watched him chose one, and he walked back towards her with a smile that seemed impossible to shake out of his lips these last few days. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he stopped in front of her, leaning his body on the trolley. His eyes were scanning her face with a curious expression, and she smiled in response.

"Nothing, really. I'm just… I like it here. I like doing this with you." 

Fitz's face broke into a huge grin. 

"Yeah" he replied softly. "I like it here too. Is it weird to say that us going groceries shopping together is the most exciting thing I've done in a while?" 

Jemma couldn't help but laugh. Fitz had move the trolley to the side, just enough to be able to slip an arm around her as he kissed her forehead softly. 

"We risked our lives every day for the past seven years" she replied eventually, tilting her head to kiss his lips. "I don't think there's anything wrong with us being happy to be in a supermarket together without any threats to be seen."

He hummed against her mouth. "Hmm. True that." 

She would have gladly stayed in the embrace but the sound of someone speaking right behind them tore them out of their kiss, and they parted immediately. 

"You two are adorable" and elderly woman said when they turned around to face the source of the voice. "How long have you been married?" 

Neither of them missed the way her gaze fell upon their wedding bands, and Jemma smiled. 

"A little over a year, now."

The woman smiled, more genuine this time. "Oh! That's wonderful. Those are the best years." 

Fitz was still a little red on the face from being caught, and Jemma giggled when she looked at him. 

"Yeah, it is" she replied.

"Now have a nice day, you two" the woman said with a tilt of her head. "And take care of her, will you?" She asked Fitz directly. "It's not everyday that you'll find such a beautiful wife." 

It was Jemma's turn to blush, and Fitz couldn't help but smile at the words. 

"Oh yeah, trust me I know" he said with a proud smile. "Good day to you!" 

It was funny, Jemma thought as she put a hand on the trolley, guiding Fitz through the alleys of the supermarket, how those tiny little things they were doing now had never been a part of their life before. They'd fought nazis, had been tortured by nazis, had been separated by galaxies and time before they found their way back to each other and one of them had  _ died _ , but they'd never even shopped together. The prospect of having such a simple and sometimes boring life with her husband shouldn't be as amazing for Jemma, but it really was. 

"Do you think we should get wine or something for the wedding?" Fitz asked, looking at the sodas while Jemma put some water bottles in the trolley. "I feel like we should get wine, or maybe champagne?"

Jemma looked up at him with a chuckle. "I didn't know you had such a good French accent."

"Well baby" he rolled his tongue in a typical Scottish manner, eyebrows wagging as he spoke "there are still a lot of things you don't know about me." 

Jemma rolled her eyes, turning her head to hide her smile. She put another water pack in the trolley, and walked toward the end of the aisle. 

"I don't know about alcohol" she said truthfully, "maybe we shouldn't get them here. There's a liquor store down the streets, I've seen it when we drove past. Maybe you should get something from there?"

"Good idea, wife. What would I do without you again?" 

Jemma shook her head. 

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Fitz" she said with a smirk. 

She knew from the moment he didn't reply that he was coming towards her, and she wasn't surprised in the slightest when she felt his arms circle her waist as his entire body flushed against hers.

"I don't need no flattery to get anywhere" he whispered in her ear, kissing the skin right below it. "I'm already married to the most amazing woman in the entire Universe. And I can officially say that, because we've been to other Universes, and I didn't find anyone who could ever compete with you." 

Jemma felt like her entire body betrayed her as a rush of warmth and desire cursed through her at that, her body shagging against his grip. It shouldn't even have been possible after dating this man for so long to be that affected by his presence, but here they were, and she was as intoxicated as the first day. 

"Fitz" she warned, detaching her body from his. "I'm not gonna be able to concentrate on anything if you keep being so…" she vaguely mentioned at his smirk, which made him smile even wider. "So why don't you go ahead and go to the liquor store? I'll finish up with this, and you can find me by the car afterwards." 

He looked between the filled trolley and her face, and Jemma sighed. 

"If you're thinking about saying something extremely sexist about how I won't be able to handle groceries when I've fought nazis on different planets, you're sleeping on the couch tonight, Leo." 

Thankfully, the use of his dreaded first name and her words seemed to be effective as he backed up a little, throwing his hands up. 

"Alright, alright. If you're sure you can handle the rest of the groceries—"

"As a trained spy, I think I can handle getting some vegetables, yes, my dear husband." 

Fitz squinted at her. 

"When did you become so sassy?" He asked, but the smile on his face said it all.

Jemma shrugged. "I always was, not my fault you've married me." 

All the response she got was Fitz sticking his tongue at her, and she laughed. After making sure that he had his wallet in his pocket as well as his phone, Fitz kissed her softly on the lips and disappeared towards the exit of the store. Jemma couldn't help but sigh in relief as he disappeared from her view, grabbing the trolley to orient it in the opposite direction. She didn't usually kept secret from Fitz, but she didn't want him to get excited just yet. As she entered the health alley, stopping in front of the sex section, she smiled. Her eyes lingered a little over the lubes and various condoms, before she grabbed two different pregnancy tests and shoved them in the trolley quickly. It was definitely too early to tell and even hope, but her body had always been extremely on schedule when it came to her period and it should have started two days before. As a biologist, she knew that her ovulation had occurred around fourteen days before, right when they'd started their vacation, but as a woman she also knew that it was quite impossible to get pregnant on the first try. But as she clenched the handle of the trolley, standing in line for the checkout, she also couldn't help but think about all those times Fitz and her had defied the impossible. And now that they'd decided to begin on a new chapter of their life, maybe the universe did try to tell them something. Maybe it was its way to apologize, after everything they'd been through together and all the times they'd been separated. Maybe it was a peace offering from a cosmos that Fitz was so afraid of, but no matter what it was, Jemma couldn't help but hope. 

She had the time to pay for the groceries and load them in the car by the time Fitz came back, and she'd made sure to hide the two tests in her purse. 

"Found what you were looking for?" She asked as he opened the car trunk.

"Yeah, I got a few different things. Got some champagne for my mom, and I remember your dad's favorite beer, so I took that one too. Your mom is a red wine person, right?" She nodded her assent, and he smiled. "Got a couple bottles of these, too." 

He slid in the driver's seat at the same time as she sat shotgun, and Fitz kissed her before turning the key in the contact. 

"Alright, all good?"

She smiled. "Yeah, all good. Let's go home."

Home did have a nice ring to it. 

Their parents were set to arrive around noon on the next day, and they'd asked Deke to arrive a little later to get some time with them beforehand. Jemma had already arranged the garden to make a nice little venue, and they'd asked Deke to officiate. Not that he'd actually officiate anything, but they did need someone to speak as Jemma walked down the aisle on her father's arm, and Deke had been more than willing to go with the idea. Fitz was a little afraid that he might overdo, but it was nice to see the way Jemma laughed at his concern. He didn't remember seeing her smile and laugh as much as she'd done since they'd walked into the house, and nothing warmed his heart as much as the sight of his wife being happy. It felt almost surreal, to get this after everything they'd been through. But he was selfishly content with it, too. 

"Are you sure everything's ready in the garden?" Jemma asked for the third time, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Fitz smiled from where he was arranging the newly acquired groceries in the fridge. 

"Yes, Jem. I put the chairs under the tree, and I made sure we'd have the most beautiful spot to stand in." He closed the fridge, facing his wife. "Don't stress out. After all, it's only your second wedding."

She huffed, clearly unamused. "Yeah, yeah. Make fun of me all you want."

"I'm not making fun of you, I swear. I'll be the one freaking out in two days because you're probably gonna look too beautiful for words." 

Jemma's shoulders shagged, and Fitz could see the beginning of a smile twist her lips. 

"You don't have to worry about anything" he insisted, raising his hand to caress her cheek with his thumb. "We didn't plan this to stress out, or worry. We planned this for ourselves, to enjoy some time with our family, and renew our vows. I want this to be a happy moment, okay?" 

Jemma pushed her face against his neck, nosing at his jaw as she breathed in. The scent of him, mixed with hers as they often embraced and kissed, was simply intoxicating. If someone had told her once that it was possible to love another human being that much, she would have probably laughed at their face. But now that she looked at the man she was about to marry for the second time, she felt like her heart was expanding in her chest. 

"I love you" she simply replied. "I'm sorry I'm being such a hard ass."

Fitz's arms tightened around her. "What are you talking about? It's okay to be stressed. I just don't want you to, because I know everything's gonna be great."

"You promise?"

He hummed. "I promise."

She pulled back just enough to be able to look at him in the eyes. 

"Even if Deke's probably gonna make inappropriate comments in front of our parents?"

Fitz smiled. "Even then. We'll deal with Deke when the time comes, but for now I just need you to stop worrying about all of it." 

Jemma sighed. 

"Why don't you go take a bath?" Fitz said, framing her face with his hands. "I'll deal with groceries, and I'll shower quickly afterwards. Then, we can eat watching old Doctor Who episodes. How does that sound?" 

It sounded perfect, and everything she needed at the moment. Jemma almost felt her eyes water, and her eyelids slid close as Fitz bend down to kiss her on the lips, his warmth and scent her comforting her. She hated being so stressed about everything, but Jemma Simmons had always been one to plan everything in advance. Too many unknown and impermissible variables tended to stress her out, and Fitz knew that but too well. 

"Yeah" she breathed out, opening her eyes again. "Yeah, you're right. I'll do that."

"Come get me once you're done in the bath" he said with a smile. "I need to verify something in the lab." 

With one last lingering kiss, Jemma grabbed her purse and walked up the stairs. She couldn't tell Fitz that one of the reasons why she was so on edge was because she thought she might be pregnant, and ached to do a test as much as she feared doing it. It was silly, but she had raised her hopes up and couldn't shake that thought at the back of her mind and feeling deep in her chest. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she sat on the toilet as she searched into her purse, finding what she was looking for with a relieved sigh. 

Once both tests were in her palm, she took a deep, calming breath. She could just as simply run to the lab at the other end of the corridor and get a blood test done, which would be much more effective than any test she could have bought, but somehow Jemma wanted this experience to be totally ordinary and simple like the life they'd had in the last couple of weeks. She would confirm any results with blood tests, anyway. She peed on both of the tests before she could chicken out, and put them in the side of the sink as she got undressed. She occupied herself by running a bath, taking out her light makeup and exfoliating her skin correctly, and by the time the water was high enough in the bathtub and her skin was soft and free of any makeup, three minutes had long passed. 

Jemma exhaled slowly, looking at herself in the mirror. She was only wearing her underwear now, a pair of mismatched bra and knickers that made her pale skin look even paler. However, she looked good. She didn't get a tan in Scotland, of all places, but happiness looked good on her. Her eyes were free of any bags underneath, her skin glowed and the light in her eyes betrayed of her happiness. 

"Alright" she whispered to herself, chest heaving with a shaky breath. "Let's do this." 

When she turned the tests around, her breath caught in her throat. 

_ Positive.  _

The both of them. 

She shagged against the sink, her heart beating so hard it felt like it would fell out of her chest. She had built up hopes for this moment to happen, but a small part of her still felt like it was surreal. That she would wake up from a dream after not remembering falling asleep, and that there wouldn't be a small cluster of cells created by Fitz and her in her belly at this very moment. The idea that their tries for a baby had worked from the very first try (and the many, many ones that followed in the couple of days after) was almost too good to be true. 

Bringing a hand down to stroke at her flat stomach, Jemma blinked away some tears. She was so happy, but she couldn't help but feel a small spark of anxiety twist her guts at the same time. What if it was too early? They hadn't left SHIELD yet, and it wasn't even official. Maybe Fitz would get bored of a boring life, and he'd want to get back to the team. And what if they couldn't protect this child? They'd lived through so much, survived even more, and they knew what was out there. Was bringing a child into this world really something they were willing to do? Would they eventually be able to protect them if anything happened? 

Jemma realized she was gasping for air when her fingers tightened around the tests, and she closed her eyes to ground herself. Slowly breathing in and out, she managed to calm herself a little bit and get her heart-rate back to normal. There was no reason for anything to go wrong. She and Fitz were SHIELD agents, trained SHIELD agents, and she knew Daisy wouldn't have arranged for them to get a cottage somewhere without covering their tracks. Pushing a steady hand against her lower belly, she smiled tentatively. It was a weird feeling, to know that she was carrying Fitz's child. When she logically knew that it wasn't a child at the moment —more of a mass of cells so tiny it couldn't even be seen, she still felt a surge of love rush through her body at the idea that in a little less than 9 months, if everything went well, they'd have a child. 

She eventually got in the bath, the lukewarm water easing her sore muscles and making her gasp in contempt. She couldn't seem to put her hand away from her belly though, and through the crystal clear water she watched as her fingers moved on her skin, slowed by the movement of the water.

"Hey you" she whispered, the only sounds in the bathroom being her voice and the lapping of water as she moved her hand. Luckily for her, the walls of the house were thick, and there was no way Fitz heard her from the lab with both doors closed. "I know you're not technically a 'you' yet, but I've just discovered that you're in my belly, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy to be your mom."

She felt tears pool at the corner of her eyes, and she let them run down her cheeks happily. 

"You know your father and I have waited for you for a long, long time" she said again. "Even when we didn't know we needed you, and never even thought about having you. But this isn't a coincidence, isn't it? You're here because you know it's time for us to move on from SHIELD." 

Jemma had once told Fitz that the universe didn't want anything, especially when it came to them. But after living through what they'd been through, after cheating death and finding each other again, there was nothing she wasn't keen to believe. 

"You're gonna be so loved, you know" she whispered. "I promise." 

She enjoyed the warmth of the bath for a little longer before washing up and unclogging the bathtub, putting on a pair of old sweatpants and one of Fitz's shirts as soon as she was dry. When she looked at herself in the mirror once more, she couldn't help but smile at her shiny eyes. Yes, she thought, she was happy. Before she left the bathroom, she grabbed the two pregnancy tests and hid them in her sweatpants' pockets. 

Fitz was in the lab, muttering something as he worked on a piece of tech she didn't recognize. Jemma made herself known not to scare him, and he turned around with a smile while taking off his equipment. 

"What got you so relaxed all of a sudden?" He asked when Jemma wrapped her arms around him, kissing him senseless.

She hummed. "I'm just happy, that's all. Wanna go shower? I'll start dinner." 

He nodded his assent, stealing one more kiss before he slipped away, grabbing his night clothes from the bedroom before disappearing in the bathroom. Waiting for the shower to start, Jemma walked towards the baby's room at the end of the corridor and opened it slowly. 

Neither Fitz nor her had set foot in it again since the moment they'd arrived. They hadn't talked much about the room itself after expressing their desire to make a child, but now that Jemma was officially pregnant, the sensations felt different. The room truly was gorgeous, and even thought there were a few things she knew they would eventually change, Deke (and whoever had worked with him, Jemma figured Daisy had a big hand in doing it as well) had done a perfect job. She walked up to the crib with a small smile, caressing the edge of it as she looked down at the bare mattress, picturing her child sleeping there peacefully. 

The small window above the crib let the last rays of sun bathe the room into a soft glow, and her heart clenched with how happy she was. No matter the doubts and no matter the fears, she knew everything was worth it. Because she was with Fitz, unbreakable and together until the end. 

Fitz had most likely gotten into the shower when she left the room, closing the door behind her. She could hear water running, and she knew exactly what she was gonna do while he showered. Shoving her hand in her sweatpants pocket, she closed her fingers over the tests and opened the door to the bathroom. The room was already fogged up with steam, which made her smile. Fitz always liked his showers burning hot, just like her. She quickly surveyed the room, wondering where she could put the evidence she wanted to leave behind, when her gaze fell on his pile of night clothes, right on the sink. It was fitting, she thought as she carefully put them on top of the clothes, that everything came back to the sink tonight. Then, she carefully closed the door and walked down the stairs. 

It was hard, not to overthink about what happened upstairs. Jemma could still hear the shower running as she started dinner, deciding on homemade burgers. She was starving, had been for the past few days, and she realized with a jolt that it probably was because she was growing a whole new life inside of her. The thought felt both foreign and incredible, and she smiled. 

Somehow, working on the food made Jemma think about something else for a while, and the moment she felt Fitz's hands grip her hips, spinning her around to face him, she yelped softly. 

"Jemma" Fitz whispered, his big blue eyes shiny with wetness. "Are you…?" 

She looked down at her hands, still clutching the pregnancy test. His head was still wet, wetter than it should have been if he'd dried it properly with a towel, and his shirt was inside out. She realized that he'd ran straight down after finding the test, and her heart leaped in her chest. 

"Yes" she breathed out. "Yes, Fitz. I'm pregnant." 

Jemma barely had time to exhale before Fitz's arms enveloped her, and she let out a small laugh when she felt him press his face against her neck, wetting her skin with his wet hair —and probably a few tears, too. 

"We're having a baby" he whispered, voice muffled by her shoulder. "Jemma, we're gonna have a baby. Can you believe this?" 

Jemma giggled with glee. Her head was spinning, she felt like her entire body was made out of cotton as she stood there, squeezed in her husband's arms. She'd never doubted his reaction, but she still felt relief as Fitz voiced out his happiness, and she closed her eyes. 

"Yeah" she said back. "Yeah we are, Fitz." 

That night as they ate dinner, Jemma practically had to untangle herself from Fitz with every movement she made. It made her roll her eyes and smile at the same time, to see how happy he looked every time his gaze turned to her, and she couldn't help but shiver from head to toes as he pressed against her stomach with his palm. 

"I know it's too early to tell anyone" Fitz said as they got in bed that night, his hand glued to her lower belly. His thumb was tracing a small circle around her belly button, his mouth pressing kisses against the back of her neck. Jemma could feel herself shiver from head to toes, her body pleasantly warm. "But I just can't help but think about my mom's face when she'll know."

Jemma smiled. Fitz's love for her mom always made her heart clench with love, but it was even stronger tonight. "I know" she whispered, eyes still closed. Fitz's breath caressing the back of her neck was already luring her into sleep. "I cannot wait to tell her, too." 

Just as she slipped into unconsciousness a few minutes later, her husband's hand firmly pressed against her belly, Jemma realized that she'd never felt as excited for their future as she did at the moment. 

* * *

The next day, Jemma was woken up by light kisses peppered on her shoulder and down her arm instead of her usual alarm. With a smile she couldn't quite hold back, she arched her back, pressing against her husband's body as he chuckled and settled back against her. 

"Hello there, wife" Fitz whispered in his usual brogue, thickened by the remains of sleep in his throat. "Or should I say wife to be?" 

Jemma laughed in response. "We're technically already married, you know. Plus, it's not like we're following tradition, or you wouldn't be in my bed with me at the moment, husband." 

Fitz made a fake dramatic noise at this, pushing the tip of his nose against the side of her jaw as he kissed her neck, making her laugh even harder. He knew very well how sensitive she was when it came to her neck, and he knew her spot better than anyone. So it wasn't a surprise to Jemma when he started kissing and nipping at her skin just the way she liked best, pressing the entire length of his body against hers. 

"Mmmm" Jemma moaned, arching against him. "Is it your phone in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" 

Fitz's response was a choked off laugh, and Jemma turned her head around just enough to be able to kiss him, morning breath and all. She never needed much to get excited in the mornings, and she could feel herself already growing wet as they lazily kissed. Fitz's hand that was previously resting on her hip slipped in front of her body, caressing her belly tenderly as he sighed in the kiss. 

"I still can't believe you're pregnant" he whispered against her lips, pulling back to look at her in the eyes. The wonder Jemma had seen yesterday in his pupils was still there, and she could feel her own throat close up with emotions as she looked at her husband and was hit full force once again by the fact that they were starting their own little family. 

"Me neither, to be honest." 

"Although", Fitz added with a sly smirk, "I should have seen it coming when you asked me to be more careful around your boobs a few days ago. You usually love when I am a little rougher with them." 

With a huff, Jemma rolled her eyes. 

"Of course you would bring the subject back to my breasts. How very uncommon of you." 

Fitz huffed. "Well, they're very nice breasts. You can't blame me for getting at least a little sad knowing I won't be able to enjoy them during your pregnancy. Me and them have a very special relationship, you know." 

His hand began to draw patterns on her skin as he riddled her shirt up, exposing her still flat tummy. Jemma closed her eyes at the touch, relishing in the sensation and the way her entire body lit up with each strokes of his fingertips. 

"Breasts tenderness is most likely not going to last, though" she whispered, keeping her eyes closed. "It's one of the first symptoms of pregnancy, actually. The other ones, most likely unpleasant, will come after. I'm definitely not looking forward to that." 

Fitz made a wounded noise at that, kissing the side of her jaw. 

"Maybe you won't have them, though" he countered. "My mom wasn't sick in the mornings when she was pregnant with me. Maybe this baby will take after me on that part, it would be quite nice." 

Opening her eyes, Jemma smiled at him. 

"Yeah, well. You just don't wanna hear me vomit every morning, do you? I can't believe you're still squeamish, after everything we've been through."

Fitz's nose wrinkled. "Hey, that's not fair. I absolutely am, but you're pregnant with my child. I  _ will _ be a gentleman and hold your hair as you vomit every morning." 

"Is that in your wedding vows? Because I might just take that seriously." 

Jemma saw Fitz squint, and before she could say anything else, he dug his fingers into her side gently, making her yelp. 

"I cannot believe you would attack your pregnant wife like this" she laughed, biting his lower lip as he bent over to steal a kiss. "You heathen." 

"Maybe if said pregnant wife didn't make fun of me, I wouldn't. Have you considered this?" He asked playfully.

Instead of a reply, Jemma caught him in a longer kiss, humming against his lips as their tongues found each other lazily. 

"That being said" she whispered as she pulled back, eyes glimmering with something Fitz knew but too well. "I cannot wait for some aspects of pregnancy." 

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Hmm hmm. Did you know that many women experience an increased libido late in the first trimester? Which usually comes with an increased vaginal lubrication, and a hypersensitive clitoris due to an extra genital blood flow." She said casually, biting her lip when Fitz's eyes bulged and immediately started to darken. 

"You'll be the death of me, women" he warned, licking his lips as his hand slid a little lower, his pinkie diving under her knickers just slightly. 

Jemma chuckled. "I'm just saying. Not that we should wait for that to happen, of course. I'm feeling rather… happy with the prospect of celebrating our wedding and yesterday's good news before our parent's arrival, what do you say?" 

Fitz was more than happy to comply, pressing his mouth to hers more firmly. His hand slid down just a tiny bit more, and the tip of his fingers grazed Jemma's clit gently. 

"Fitz" she whispered. 

A quick glance at their bedside table confirmed that they had a little less than 30 minutes until they had to get ready for their parent's arrival —Jemma had planned everything carefully the night before, because she excelled at preparation after all; and with that knowledge Jemma rolled onto her back and opened her thighs further. 

"If I had known we'd have so much sex if we took a well deserved break, I would have asked long ago" Fitz said casually as he circled her clit, fingers sliding down her opening to gather some of her wetness before going back to teasing her little bundle of nerves. 

Jemma chuckled, her breath short as she undulated against his digits. Fitz propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at his wife in awe. He took in the sight of her perky nipples tenting the thin fabric of his shirt she wore to sleep, his hand moving under her kickers between her trembling thighs and most of all her face, flushed with pleasure. In his boxer briefs, his cock was achingly hard already, but it wasn't his priority at the moment. He'd always liked to make her come, or at least whimper with pleasure before he finally pushed inside of her, and Jemma never had any objections whatsoever. Sometimes she huffed in impatience, craving for him inside of her as much as he craved for her, but when he had the opportunity, he liked to take his sweet time. 

"Inside" Jemma whispered suddenly, twisting her hips off the bed. "Put them inside of me." 

With one last stroke against her clit, Fitz pushed two steady fingers inside of her, relishing in the way she clenched her inner muscles around him immediately. The warmth and pressure of her body felt divine against his digits, and he ached to be buried inside of her to the hilt. Jemma closed her eyes, moaning softly when he massaged her walls carefully, concentrating on her G spot just the way she liked. Fitz made sure to press his palm against her clit, to stimulate her everywhere. He loved seeing her tremble like this under his ministrations, love the way her muscles clenched and her eyes fluttered. Sitting up to be able to free his other hand, Fitz riddled up her shirt, uncovering her flat stomach and her breasts, before getting back to the position he was in the first place, balancing his weight on his elbow. The view that she offered him then was even better, and he couldn't help but moan as his eyes roamed over her pink nipples, all the way down her belly and his hand working between her legs. The wet sounds of his fingers working inside of her were almost obscene in the quietness of the room, but there was no shame in the way Jemma offered herself to him. Her thighs were quivering with pleasure as she moaned and sighed, and Fitz almost jumped in surprise when he felt her fingers close around his cock through the fabric of his underwear. 

"Jemma" he groaned, bucking against her. 

Her rhythm was off and the pressure of her fingers not enough to get him off, but it sent pleasant tingles down his spine as he quickened the pace of his fingers inside of her. Jemma was clearly too distracted by her own pleasure to keep stroking him, which meant that she was close, and Fitz knew exactly how to get her over the edge. Bending over her body, he slipped her taut nipple in his mouth and sucked as his fingers stroked harder and deeper inside of her. Against his palm, her clit was pulsing and it took but a small flicker of his tongue against the numb in his mouth to make her come. 

"Oh, Fitz" she moaned, body tensing and shaking under his ministrations. 

As much as he wanted to gaze upon her face as she came, he couldn't bring himself to let go of her breast just yet, deciding to tease the other one in the same manner. Around his fingers, Jemma had stopped clenching with pleasure and he slowed his movements, stilling his digits inside of her as he ravished her breasts. 

"Come here" Jemma said after a little while, sighing in contempt when he nibbled the hard numb of her right nipple just the way she liked best. 

Letting go of it with a pop, he licked his lips before kissing her, humming against her mouth.

Finally, Jemma pushed him away. "My turn." She said, arranging him on his back as she straddled him. 

Fitz's heart clenched a little when his shirt immediately fell back on her skin, covering her generous breasts and toned stomach to his gaze. But he was quick to think about something else when she slid down his body, pushing his boxers down his legs just enough to be able to lick his cock from balls to slit, staring at him as she did. 

"Jemma" he groaned, head falling against the pillow. It didn't take more than a minute for him to pant in pleasure, brows drawn tight in concentration. "Warn a guy next time!" 

She shot him a glare, that shouldn't be allowed to look that menacing as she held his dick in her small hand. 

"I'm going to suck your cock, Fitz" she deadpanned, bending over to take him in her mouth. 

The engineer let out a small gasp when she curled her tongue around the head of his cock, sucking it between her lips before pulling back with an audible pop, and diving in again. Her hands covered the part of his cock she couldn't reach with her lips, and Fitz fought the urge to buck his hips under the onslaught of sensations. 

"Fuck, that feels good" he groaned, feeling himself slip towards an orgasm embarrassingly quickly. "Jem, your mouth… God." 

Jemma pulled back, smiling up at him as she stroked him firmly in her fist. "Remember back at the Academy when you said I'd never be able to render you speechless?" She asked with a smirk.

"What?" 

In lieu of a reply, Jemma brought her hand towards the base of his cock, squeezing him deliciously before taking him in her mouth again. Just as the tip of her tongue rubbed against his slit, Jemma dropped her free hand between his legs and squeezed his balls gently with her palm; and Fitz was done for. With a silent scream, he felt himself come inside her mouth, entire body tingling with his orgasm as she swallowed around him. 

"If only I had known that it was all it took to make you shut up" Jemma said casually, sitting back on her heels as she looked down at him with a satisfied grin "I would have sucked your cock back then." 

"You're a menace" Fitz replied with a pout. 

With a chuckle, Jemma jumped out of the bed, stretching with a sigh. She made a face as she walked towards the drawers to chose her clothes for the day, getting rid of her underwear quickly. 

"I'm going to shower" she said as she bent over, retrieving it from the floor "and you're gonna make me breakfast while I'm doing that." 

Looking up from the way he was ogling her perky bottom, he met her gaze with a frown. 

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be now? I'm gonna feed you every morning with pancakes?" He asked, rolling on his side to face her. She always took his breath away, but he loved seeing her in the morning. It felt intimate, just for the two of them to share ever since the beginning of their relationship, when they'd lived in a base with so many agents for so long. Mornings were when Fitz could get to see Jemma, face free from any makeup and eyes still swollen with sleep, and fall in love even more with her every day.

Jemma laughed. "Oh yeah. I'm growing your child, and if they've got your appetite, you better make sure I'm satisfied."

"Don't I always?" 

Jemma disappeared in the bathroom with a wink, leaving him sweaty and spent on their wet bed sheets. Rolling over, Fitz caught his phone, smiling when he realized that his mum had sent him a text a few minutes earlier to tell him that she was on her way. He was sure Jemma's phone had received the same kind of notifications, and he made sure to reply to her before putting his phone away and dressing up just enough to go make some pancakes for his pregnant wife. 

* * *

"Leo!" Fitz's mom exclaimed as soon as she saw him, running straight into her son's arms. 

Fitz laughed, catching her and squeezing her tight."Hey mom. I'm so glad to see you." 

Judy Fitz pulled back a little, framing his face with trembling hands.

"You're so handsome" she whispered, kissing his cheek. "And you've gained so much muscles! I barely recognize you anymore!"

She looked at him a little closely, letting her gaze roam up and down her body with wonder. Fitz immediately rolled his eyes, feeling his cheeks heat up under the attention. His mother only laughed in response, squeezing his arm once before letting him go, taking a step back and adjusting a strand of curly blond hair behind her ear. 

"I'm serious though. You've changed so much." she said with a smile. "You look happy." 

Fitz smiled back, genuine. "That's because I am, mom. Come on, come inside."

Judy looked around the house as soon as she stepped in, and Fitz knew by the look on her face that she appreciated the cosy decoration as much as he and Jemma had. 

"This is such a lovely home" she said, turning towards him. "Where did you find it?" 

"Ah" Fitz said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "This is a pretty long story. Let's just say… it's ours." 

Apparently, the knowledge of her son buying a house in Scotland didn't phase his mom that much. She barely even blinked as she turned to look at him again. "Yours? As in, you and Jemma bought a house together in Perthshire?" 

"Errmm. Yeah. Sort of. We have a lot to talk about." 

Just as Judy opened her mouth to reply, Jemma walked down the stairs. Fitz turned around to face her, jaw dropping open as he laid eyes on his wife. She was wearing a short lacy beige dress that complimented her silhouette just the right way, emphasizing her beautiful hips and showing off her legs. Her hair was slightly curled as it fell down on her shoulders, and she'd put on some mascara to elongate her lashes and a bit of eyeliner to compliment her eyes. 

"Judy!" Jemma exclaimed, barely paying attention to Fitz as she breezed past him, falling into his mother's arms. 

"Jemma! Oh my God, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Fitz felt his heart clench as he looked at the two most important women in his life hug tightly, and couldn't help the snort that escaped his nose when his mom did the exact same thing she did with him, pulling back to look at Jemma and squeeze her face between her hands. 

"I can't believe how much you've both changed" Judy finally said, shaking her head. "I'm so happy to see you again." 

"We're so happy too" Jemma replied immediately, squeezing Judy's hand in hers. "Would you like a cup of tea? I was about to make myself one, I'm so thirsty." 

"Oh I'd love to."

Fitz nodded, pressing a kiss against Jemma's temple as he walked past her. "I've got it. Go sit on the couch, I'll be with you both in a minute." 

His hand lingered against Jemma's hip for a couple of seconds, the moment being broken when he let go to go boil some water. Judy smiled secretly as she witnessed the sweet gesture, following Jemma to the couch in the middle of the vast living room. 

"So" she said once Fitz was back with the cups, sugar and milk, disposing them on the coffee table. She eyed both Jemma and her son with suspicion, holding back a smile when she saw the sheepish look on Fitz's face. "I feel like you have a lot to tell me." 

And so they did. They told her about what they hadn't be able to tell her about SHIELD, leaving classified details out of the picture. The Avengers had made a great job in revealing most of the classified things they'd worked on to the world, and it was easier to talk about the Accords or even alien invasions now that the entire population knew about it. They told her about the ocean and Fitz's brain injury, watching the way Judy's face twisted in worry and pain as she squeezed her son's hand. They told her about Maveth, ignoring the tears in her eyes, and they told her about the Framework. They didn't go into details to spare her, but there was no mistaking the way Fitz tensed and Jemma immediately leaned into him for comfort. And finally, they told her about the loop, and their trip to the future. They left Fitz’s death out of the picture though, out of concern for his mum.

"You… you went to the future" Judy repeated, clutching the cup of now cold tea in her trembling hands. "The both of you."

"Fitz saved me, and the team" Jemma repeated. "And we came back, and broke the loop. The thing is… we kind of brought someone back with us. Someone we want you, and my parents, to meet." 

It was weirdly easy to tell her about Deke, after talking about the rest of their adventures. Judy didn't miss the way their hands found one another's when they mentioned their unnamed daughter, that they would never meet after breaking the loop. By the time they'd told her that Deke was on his way for the wedding as well, Judy was staring down at her lap blankly. 

"Mum" Fitz whispered, moving from behind Jemma on the couch to kneel in front of her. His hands against her knees immediately grounded her. "Are you alright? I know it's a lot to take in." 

Judy scoffed. "No, Leopold. A lot to take in would be to learn that your only child almost died of a brain injury when he blew up a hole in a pod at the bottom of the ocean. Now learning that you've almost died a dozen times in seven years, and that you suddenly have a grandson who's your age and coming to your wedding? That's more than 'a lot to take in'." 

She fell silent, taking a deep breath. Fitz was still looking up at her in worry, and she eventually shook her head. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, mum. I'm the one who's sorry." Fitz sighed, running a hand through his hair, shaking a little. "I've wanted to tell you all of this for years, but it was never the right time or never the right place. I never meant for you to worry, knowing that we'd be back in the field at some point. But now…" 

A few seconds of silence stretched between the three of them, Fitz turning to his wife for her silent approval. She nodded slowly in response, and Judy felt the weight that had clawed its way around her heart since the beginning of the conversation ease a little. No matter how much they'd changed physically and mentally, they were still Jemma and Fitz, and they were there for each other against everything. Her son still looked at his wife like he didn't believe she was there, and Jemma did the exact same with him when she thought nobody was looking. Judy had been a spectator of their silent conversations for years, since long before they'd even admitted they liked each other, and it had always warmed her heart to see that her son had found someone that could both keep up with him and see how special he truly was. But now more than ever, she was also extremely grateful that they had each other during everything they went through. 

When it became clear that they weren't going to explain each other anytime soon, she looked between Jemma and Fitz with a frown. "Now what?" She asked, tearing them from their silence.

"We've decided to quit" Jemma looked up. Her eyes were shiny with unleashed tears, and Judy wanted to wrap the both of them in her arms and never let them go. "This is why Deke bought us this cottage. We think it's time for us to move on, and finally get to live a little. We've given SHIELD a lot, but now… Now it's time we live a little."

It was the last thing Judy had expected to hear. The both of the loved their job, they loved the family they had in their colleagues and they loved all the good they could do with science. To take this decision was certainly very hard for the both of them, but as she looked between the two, she found nothing but determination and peace in their gazes. 

"Oh" she said. Her breathing had suddenly gotten a little easier, and her fingers unconsciously unclenched from around Fitz's. "I'm so happy for you both." 

They changed topics after that, mostly because Judy's hands still shook a little as she drank her cup of tea and both Jemma and Fitz could see it. They talked about the cottage, Perth and the lab they had upstairs. They talked a little more about Deke, which consisted in Fitz grumbling about him —which peaked Judy's curiosity even more; and finally Jemma pointed out that Fitz still needed to shower. 

"My parents will be there soon" she said, as she put their now empty cups into the dishwasher. Judy had moved through the living room easily, smiling at the pictures of the couple and the team she could find on the walls. "You need to go shower if you wanna marry me later." 

"Technically" Fitz replied with a smirk. "I've already done that." 

Judy pretended to be absorbed in one of the books on the shelves as she looked at them moving around the kitchen in synch. From the first moment Fitz had brought Jemma home ("as a friend, mum", he'd told her then), she'd always been impressed by the way they completed each other. After a day spent with the two of them under her roof, Judy Fitz had been convinced that these two would get married one day. To know that this day had come was warming her heart pleasantly. 

"Technically" Jemma emphasized, "I could still say no. It wouldn't do anything, but I'm sure you wouldn't like it." 

She was facing away from him, which was how Fitz managed to surprise her as he wrapped his arms around her and plastered his front to her back. "You wouldn't, though" he whispered, still loud enough for Judy to hear. 

Judy had no idea if they'd realized that they weren't alone anymore. It often happened when it came to these two, especially when they started talking about science or engineering. But she had never truly gotten to see them this carefree with one another, and Judy realized that nothing changed from the way they'd always acted together. From where she stood, she could see Fitz kiss Jemma's temple before sliding his lips against her jaw, tearing a giggle out of her. And just as she thought about averting her gaze, feeling like she was invading a moment that was not necessarily meant for her to see, something caught her gaze. When both Fitz and Jemma still giggled like children, Judy watched her son's hand slide from his wife's hip to her stomach, resting there for a few seconds. Immediately, Jemma's hand came down to cover his, entwining their fingers with a smile. Judy couldn't see Fitz's face, currently pressed against Jemma's neck, but she had no doubts that his expression matched Jemma's. There was no misinterpreting the gesture as they stood there for a few seconds, completely absorbed in their embrace as if nothing else existed around them. Judy tore herself away from the sight and turned around, swallowing back the excitement and emotion that she could feel bubbling inside of her.

"Alright" Fitz eventually said, pulling back and breaking their embrace. "I'm going to shower. I'll leave you ladies alone."

"Yeah, you do that" Jemma replied, rolling her eyes. 

Once the two women were alone, Judy came sit at the dining table, inviting Jemma to do the same. Judy took a silent moment to properly look at her daughter in law. Jemma had always been beautiful, even at 16 as she introduced herself to her and shook her hand, Judy had been struck by her beauty. The young scientist knew that much, but without any trace of malice or vanity; Fitz had often told his mother about Jemma's love for makeup and pretty outfits when it came to Sci-Ops parties. Judy had been aware that his son was head over heels in love with Jemma Simmons since he was 16 and first talked about her over the phone, but she knew it'd taken years for him to even realize it. She remembered how he'd talked about her when she'd first called him after they joined Coulson's team, with a awe in his voice that she didn't remember hearing before, and she'd known. She'd known that his brilliant but oh so awkward at times son had finally realized how deep his feelings for Jemma Simmons went. And when she hadn't heard from him for months except for a few emails here and then —she realized now that it was because of his head trauma, she'd worried for the both of them. And finally, much later than what she'd hoped, Leo had called her and told her about his and Jemma's romantic relationship. 

"You know," Judy said as she sat, looking at the other woman as she put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. “The first time Leo introduced you to me, I knew you’d be in his life for a long time.”

Jemma blushed, which made Judy smile even wider. 

“Then, when he called me and told me you two got together, I wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised.”

This time, a laugh escaped her daughter in law. “Yeah, we get that a lot. Turns out we were the only ones incapable of seeing what was right in front of us this whole time” she said with a sad smile. “We lost… a lot of time. And I don’t want to waste any more now.” 

Judy felt like there was more on the tip of Jemma’s tongue, but she knew better than to ask. She also knew it was probably related to the little gesture she caught in the kitchen, and she trusted Leo and Jemma to tell her once they were ready. Judging by the non-existent bump of her stomach, too, Jemma must have barely realized herself.

“I get it” Judy eventually said with a nod. “I really do. But I have no doubts you will be happy here. This cottage is lovely.”

Jemma smiled. “Yeah, Fitz already found some things to work on. We even have our own lab upstairs, it’s really great. Deke made a really good choice.” 

The mention of her great-grandson made Judy’s heart skip a beat. The story of Leo and Jemma’s trip to the future had been heavy, just like the rest of the things they’d told her. But she couldn’t quite wrap her head around the fact that her son had a  _ grandchild _ now. Sensing the shift in her mood, Jemma immediately laid a hand on Judy’s. 

“Deke is lovely” she said, her eyes shining with admiration. “He’s quite a handful, sometimes, but… He had to grow up in a very messed up world, and sometimes I regret that he never got to leave a peaceful and happy life before that.” she stopped, getting lost in her thoughts for a moment. “Also, he looks so much like Fitz sometimes, it’s crazy.” 

Judy snorted. “Really?”

“Yeah! Fitz pretends like he doesn’t see it. I think he just likes the sort of rivalry he and Deke have going, to be completely honest. But I know they both love each other deeply, and even if the concept of having a grandchild before even having a child of our own is strange, well… we’ve never been ordinary, haven’t we?” 

It was quite an euphemism, Judy thought as she laughed. She’d never doubted that her son would have an extraordinary life when she’d seen all the good things he could do and create with his bare hands. She’d always feared that he would be lonely, though, but this fear left her the moment he met Jemma Simmons. And now, years later, they were getting married for the second time, had their own little family and already, secretly, worked on expanding it. She’d never been so proud. 

“That’s a way to put it” she said eventually, shaking her head. 

* * *

Jemma’s parents arrived not much later. Fitz was out of the shower by then, wearing a beautiful blue shirt that complimented his eyes and dark pants. Judy had scolded a bit when she’d realized that he wouldn’t wear a kilt, something that Jemma teased him for just as much. When Charles and Margaret Simmons walked through the door, Jemma couldn’t hold back her tears as she jumped in her father’s arms. Even her mum wiped out a small tear pooling at the corner of her eyes, and they were soon ushered in the living-room like Judy previously. Both Fitz and Jemma were surprised to realize that their parents knew each other, something that made them all roll their eyes. 

“Honestly, Leo” Judy said as she shook her head dramatically. “You thought that during all those years when you were both on the other side of the world doing God knows what, we never found a way to contact each other?” 

It made sense, they realized as they watched their parents talk vividly as if they’d known each other for years. And it did made things even easier for them. Joy bloomed in Jemma’s chest as she watched Fitz’s mum talk with her dad, their matching smiles making her feel more at home than she’d ever felt before.

“Mum, dad” Jemma said as she sat down on the floor with Fitz, right in front of the coffee table. The couch was already occupied to its full capacity, and the soft carpet was actually very enjoyable to sit on. “I think it’s time for us to tell you everything that has been going on in our lives for a few years.”

And so, just like they did with Judy, they told them everything. Jemma’s mother seemed dubious at first, frowning as her daughter mentioned Maveth and the Monolith, but her dad’s lower lip never stopped shaking. By the time they got to the part about the future, and Deke, Margaret shook her head from one side to the other in disbelief. 

“I need… I think I need some air” she said, getting up and storming out of the room immediately. 

As soon as the door closed behind her, Fitz enveloped Jemma’s hands in his protectively.

“I’ll go talk to her” Judy said with a small smile. “I’ve got this.” 

Jemma nodded, feeling her eyes water slightly. She never had a strong relationship with her mother, but she always wanted to make her proud still. Talking about her job was always hard, especially when it came to everything they’d been through, and she had always wondered how her parents would look at her if they knew. Her father looked close to tears as he stared at her and Fitz, and Jemma felt her throat grow tight. 

“Dad…” she whispered. “I’m sorry we couldn’t tell you before.” 

“Oh honey” Charles replied, getting up to embrace his daughter tightly. “Don’t ever apologize. I’m so proud of you. I love you, Jemma.” 

“I love you too, dad.” 

If his hands shook slightly when he let go of her, pressing a kiss against her temple only to embrace Fitz tightly as well, Jemma didn’t point it out. She just watched as the two most important men in his life hugged each other, his father whispering a hushed thank you against Fitz’s ear when he thought she couldn’t see her. Fitz looked visibly shaken at that, if the glance he threw Jemma above her father’s shoulder was anything to go by. As their eyes locked, Jemma felt the overwhelming urge to cover her stomach with her hand, reaching for the life growing there. 

By the time her mother and Judy walked back inside the house, eyes red with tears they’d probably shed while talking in the garden, Jemma had managed to get the rush of emotions in check. When her eyes were still a little wet and her stomach fluttered pleasantly at the idea of their shared future with their families now that they had decided to leave SHIELD, she felt relieved to have been able to talk about it. For the first time in what felt like forever, both Fitz and Jemma felt like they had no more secrets. 

“Deke should be here soon” Fitz remarked as they moved back to the kitchen, realizing it was now time for lunch. “Well, if you’re excited to meet your great grandson” he said as he looked pointedly at his mum and Jemma’s parents with a crooked eyebrow. “Don’t you get too excited, he’s a handful, that one.” 

Sliding behind him to help him get lunch prepared, Jemma rolled her eyes. “Don’t listen to him” she countered. “Deke is wonderful. And he acts so much like Fitz that he feels threatened, that’s all.” 

Fitz’s scandalized expression was even funnier coupled with Judy and Margaret’s laugh, and it lightened up the entire living-room. As soon as Fitz and Jemma set themselves to prepare lunch, both Jemma’s dad and Judy tried to help them, but the couple tasked them to prepare the table —which happened to be slightly too small to hold them all, but they made it work, and Jemma loved the intimacy of seeing her entire family pressed together around her (her! she could barely believe it still) living room table. They settled on a small tomato and lettuce salad, and Fitz and Jemma happily listened to their families bicker with each other behind them. As soon as they were all seated, Fitz found Jemma’s hand under the table, his thumb teasing her soft skin soothingly. Slowly, as Jemma looked around the table and made sure that their parents were distracted enough not to notice, she brought Fitz’s hand against the still non-existent swell of her stomach. The contact of his warm palm through her dress made her shiver, and although the movement was brief and discrete, it made her toes curl in her shoes. 

“So, Deke” Charles said with a barely repressed smile, pitting his fork down next to his plate before wiping the corner of his mouth with his napkin. “Tell us more about him.” 

Fitz could barely repress another eye roll, which made Jemma snicker. “Don’t let Fitz fool you” she said, throwing him a glance. “He’s lovely. Saved our lives many times, too. Even if Fitz likes to pretend he didn’t because he likes being able to pretend to hate him.”

Fitz smirked. “Eh, I guess he’s alright. But only because he bought us this cottage.” 

“Don’t mind him” Jemma shook her head.

“What does he do for a living, now?” Judy asked, ignoring Fitz pointedly. “I guess coming from the future can be quite a lot, and it can be difficult to adapt to a whole new world.” 

“He created his own company at some point” Jemma replied with a smile. “But he came back with SHIELD afterwards, and helped us save the world from the Chronicoms. He’s still working with them for now, I have a feeling he’s probably gonna take our place in the lab.” 

“So he inherited more than just the name, then” Charles teased. “He got the brains, too.” 

Jemma laughed. “Well, that’s one way of putting it” 

They told them about his company, his (nicer) version of the framework and the time drive he’d modified that had helped them save the world one more time. And by the time they were done eating and as the last of the plates were put into the dishwasher, the doorbell rang. 

The first few minutes following Deke’s arrival passed in a blurr, and Jemma felt herself grow warm as she looked at her parents and Judy fuss over her suddenly slightly shy grandson. Judy couldn’t help but comment several times on his resemblance with Fitz (which of course made the latter mumble under his breath for a while), and Margaret dotted over him like Jemma had never seen before. Deke seemed to like it, if his reddening cheeks were anything to go by, and when Fitz wrapped his hands around Jemma’s hips, she leaned against him with a smile. 

“Look how happy he is” she whispered, smiling even wider when Fitz hummed against the skin of her temple. “I’m glad we could give him back a family after all he’s lost.” 

In the living-room Deke was now talking with Charles, waving his hands around as he explained something vividly. Jemma’s father looked like he couldn’t take his eyes off of him, nodding along as he went and occasionally letting out a chuckle.

“How do you think he will react?” Fitz eventually asked, the pad of his thumb grazing the lower part of Jemma’s belly. “The loop has been broken, and this baby isn’t gonna be his mom anymore. Doesn’t mean he won’t expect her anyway.” 

Jemma took a moment to think about it. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Deke, away from the little frowns and expressions that were now so familiar to her, away from this part of her family she never thought she’d had but gained anyway. “We’ll have to tell him before anyone else” she said. “He deserves this. I think he knows not to expect his mom, but it doesn’t mean it won’t hurt him when this baby ends up being a totally different person. No matter what happens, we’ll deal with it when the time comes. Together.”

The weight of Fitz’s hand against hers was everything she’d ever needed, anyway.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when the little family moved to the garden, Fitz squeezing Jemma’s hand one more time before they were separated by their fussing mothers. Deke looked dashing in his dark suit and red tie, and Jemma couldn’t help but kiss his cheek as she was walked down the metaphorical aisle by her father and took place next to him under the weeping willow at the edge of their garden. Fitz joined her soon after, the two of them already beaming and shaking with excitement before they even had the chance to exchange their new vows. 

“Alright” Deke said, straightening up. Jemma knew him just enough to realize that he was slightly nervous, and her heart started beating a little faster at the revelation. “Welcome, everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jemma Anne Simmons and Leopold James Fitz, and support this union together as a big, but quite dysfunctional family.” 

Behind them, Fitz and Jemma could hear Margaret and Judy laugh openly. Jemma knew that her dad was most likely already crying in his handkerchief, and she resisted turning around to sneak a glance at him from above her shoulder. She would have all the time for teasing later on. And photos, she thought. Loads of it. 

“Thank you for your presence today” Deke kept going, his throat feeling suddenly tight as he swallowed. “and for your love and support throughout Jemma and Fitz’s life.” He then looked up at Fitz, pale grey eyes meeting blue ones. “This union represents your commitment to support one another as individuals but also share your joy, sorrow, and dreams.” Deke then turned to face Jemma, his lips curling into a small smirk. “Marriage is a strong bond, but I don’t need to tell you both that. I feel like a trip to another planet, another dimension and a dystopian future together already did a pretty good job at strengthening it.” 

This time, it was both their turn to chuckle. Deke looked pleased, his grey eyes sparkling a little as he kept going. 

“You are committing to learn and grow alongside one another, and celebrate your accomplishments, aspirations and goals through life’s big and little moments. You are creating a new home together, and no matter what the future holds for you two, your bond will only grow stronger.” With a chuckle, he shook his head. “I’m really happy to be here today, and I’m probably the only person in the world who married their own grandparents before even being born in this reality.” 

“Well” Fitz said, and Jemma realized that his voice was a little weak. “We’re quite a peculiar family aren’t we?” 

“That we are” Deke confirmed with a firm shake of his head. “That we are. And now, it’s time for the vows. Fitz?” 

Fitz let out a shaky breath, raising his head to look at Jemma in the eyes. Her warm brown pupils were staring back at him with so much love and blind trust that it took his breath away for a minute, and a couple of seconds passed before he was able to open his mouth and speak. 

“Jemma” he whispered, clearing his throat. “You’ve been in my life for such a long time that I don’t even remember living without you. From the moment I first saw you, I realized that I wanted your smile, your heart and your presence in my life for a very long time. I don’t remember falling in love with you because I don’t remember a moment when I didn’t feel like I was staring directly at the sun when looking at you, but suddenly imagining my life without your presence by my side felt impossible.” He stopped for a moment, realizing that his hands were shaking when Jemma caught them, entwining their fingers gently. Fitz looked down at their fingers for a couple of seconds, grounding himself. Then he stared back into her eyes, a smile stretching his face. “It took us a while but here we are, another planet, a fictional world and an alternate future later. There is no other person I would have rather done this with, and no matter what happens next, I will stand by your side.” 

Jemma felt a tear slide down her cheeks, her smile never faltering. “Fitz” she said then, her voice gentle but slightly wobbly. “I’ve told you before, you’re my home, my heart, my life.”

Fitz immediately recognized the vows of their —her— first wedding, his heart bursting with love. He’d often heard them as he’d watched Mack’s video over and over again upon his return back to earth and his cryo sleep. 

“I’ve loved you for so long that I don’t remember when I didn’t.” Jemma kept going. “You’ve been my best friend, my lab partner, confidant and most importantly my other half for so long. We’ve crossed the world and the galaxy together, and we’ve lived far more adventures than anyone our age should have. I’m so ready for our next adventure here, with you, as a family.” 

Deke clasped his hand together, clearing his throat. 

“And now” he said, turning to Fitz “repeat after me. With this ring” Fitz grabbed the ring that Deke gave them, a nice reminder of his original choice “I thee wed.” 

“With this ring, I thee wed” Fitz said obediently, his eyes leaving Jemma’s face only long enough to slide the ring onto her finger. 

“Nana, after me” Deke said next. “With this ring, I thee wed.” 

“With this ring” Jemma answered, tears already sliding down her face, “I thee wed.” 

Deke smiled, his eyes shinier than ever. “I now officially declare you husband and wife, for the second time. You can now kiss the bride, or kiss the husband, you know. In this house, we love equality.”

Fitz only had time to roll his eyes at his grandson before Jemma’s lips crashed against his, and everything including the cheers of their families faded in the background. The press of her lips against his was familiar, but the feeling that blossomed in his chest at the thought that this was  _ his _ wedding was all new. Fitz hadn’t realized how much he’d needed this before he had it, and it was with a wet chuckle that he and Jemma parted. 

“Are you alright?” she asked quietly, when she saw a tear slide down his cheek. 

Fitz smiled at her. “Never been better.” 

Afterwards, when Fitz had been pulled inside by Charles and Deke to share a drink, Jemma found herself surrounded by her mother and mother-in-law. She found that it wasn’t easy for her not to simply blurt out that she was going to be a mother, especially since she craved so many advices from both women. But it was simply too soon to announce it, and if there was something they weren’t about to risk again, it was fate. 

“So, Jemma” her mother said as she sat next to her on the bench under the tree, taking her daughter’s hand in hers. “Now that you’re leaving SHIELD, do you know what you want to do next?” 

Jemma knew that there was more to the question, especially with the way her mother’s lips turned into a sly smile. She had no doubts the question would soon turn towards future kids, and judging by Judy’s smile as she sat down by Jemma’s other side, she knew it perfectly well too. 

“We’ll consult for them for a while” Jemma replied. “Then we thought we could maybe get a job at the University next town, I’m sure it won’t be a problem with our PhDs and background history.” 

Judy smiled. “I take it that you’re not most wanted anymore?” 

“Ah, no. Daisy took care of that, actually. SHIELD is now a totally legal organization again, and our criminal records have been cleared. Which is a relief, really.” 

“I bet it is” Margaret said with a nod. She squinted at her daughter, as if she studied her carefully. “You’ve got quite a life for yourself, here in Scotland.” Jemma knew what was coming. But it didn’t exempt her heart from racing as she bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for the inevitable question to fall. When her mother opened her mouth again, she let out a slow breath. “So… did you and Fitz ever think about having children?”

Against her other side, Jemma felt Judy press her thigh against hers in what she knew was a comforting presence. Judy had always known that Jemma and her mother never had a strong bond or relationship, and she’d always made sure to be the feminine figure in her life from the moment Fitz had introduced the both of them. Years spent working with SHIELD also meant that Jemma never had the chance to strengthen her bond with her mother. But she recognized the effort she was making, even if she wasn’t fond of children herself. 

“In due time” Jemma replied simply, forcing herself to smile. “We have time now, haven’t we? All the time in the world.” 

All Jemma wanted to do at the moment was press her palm against the flat of her belly, feeling the inexplicable need to create a contact with the microscopic mass of cells growing inside of her. Instead, she kept her palm in her lap, clenching her fingers against the fabric of her light dress.

“Well, not too much time I’m afraid” her mother insisted with a critical eyebrow. “You’re thirty three now, Jemma. You can’t just push this back forever.” 

Jemma felt herself stiffen immediately. Sometimes, she forgot how rude her mother was, and why exactly they didn’t have a proper relationship. She knew she was trying her best —wasn’t it the case with all parents?— but it was easy to just slip back into old patterns. Judy seemed to pick up on her discomfort, though, because she immediately pressed her fingers against Jemma’s reassuringly. 

“So, tell us more about that position you’d eventually take at the University.” She asked, making Jemma sigh in relief immediately.

Meanwhile, Inside the house, Deke slumped on the chair next to his great grandfather as the latter poured some whiskey in a glass for his son in law and himself.

“Well, that was a pretty amazing wedding” he said with a tilt of his Zima, drinking up at the same time as Charles and Fitz. “And it was pretty fun to officiate, too.” 

Fitz smiled. “Yeah it was.” Then, he put down his glass on the table and looked up at Deke. “Thanks for being here, Deke.” 

Deke’s eyes were shiny when he looked up at his grandfather. “Anytime, Bobo.” 

“You know” Charles said after a little silence, the three men nursing their drinks in comfortable silence. “The first time I met you, Fitz, I knew you were someone special by the way Jemma was looking at you.” 

Fitz couldn’t help but blush slightly at that, recalling the first time he’d met Jemma’s parents. He’d been so nervous that he’d had to wipe his sweaty palms on his jeans before shaking Charles’ hands, and he had an idea judging by the smile on his face that Charles had seen right through him. Yet there he stood, years later in the kitchen of his own home, drinking whiskey with his wife’s father as he was about to become a father himself. There were a lot of things Fitz understood now that his wife was pregnant, and he was pretty sure he’d call Charles for an advice or two long before this pregnancy was even over. 

“And I’m glad we’re here, today.” Charles kept going, his brown eyes finding Fitz’s with an intensity that made him shiver. “You’re a good man, Fitz. And I’m so happy you’ve married my daughter.”

Even Deke looked emotional as he stared at the two men in turns, taking in the way Fitz swallowed his emotions as best he could and Charles did the same behind his drink. And as the girls walked back inside, they all pretended to be absorbed in their beverage, not missing the sly smiles they gave them in return. 

* * *

“You know” Jemma said a little bit later, running her finger through Fitz’s curls. She knew he was halfway asleep already, felt it in the way he was breathing against the side of her neck. In the kitchen, Judy and her father were engaged in a conversation with Deke, when Margaret had already given up and drove off the the hotel a few hours ago. Judy had offered to drive Charles back to the hotel when she’s eventually leave, and he had been quick to accept. “Maybe we could turn the lab into two different rooms.” 

Fitz hummed against her skin, his fingers tightening around hers. “Is that so?”

“Yeah. The lab would be bigger if we put it inside the little grange, don’t you think? It would also be safer this way, with the baby and all. The grange would be off limits for the baby and eventual grandchildren coming to visit, and we’d get some extra room in here.” 

She threw a glance at Judy, who was smiling though her laughter at something Deke said. It was almost frightening, the way she’d made herself at home here, and how much she already planned for their future. 

“And maybe we could turn the lab into guest rooms, for now. It’s big enough to be at least two different ones, it takes most of the right side of the house.” she added slowly. 

This time, Fitz detached himself from her, searching for her eyes as he straightened on the couch. “Yeah?”

“Yeah” Jemma smiled in response. “I feel like your mom would love to spend some weekends here, sometimes. And” she said, reaching for his hand to put it against her belly “We might need some extra help earlier than we had expected, too. We have a little over eight months before the little one’s here, how do you feel about some home renovating?” 

Fitz’s smile was almost blinding, and she felt his fingers caress her midsection gently. “I’d really love that.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebridg and come freak out with me about season 7! xx

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter and come freak about season 7 with me @/keptinonzebridg!


End file.
